Un Simple Juego
by nynia
Summary: Draco Mafoy decide NO seguir las odenes de nadie y termina involucrandose en la vacaciones de Harry. Slash
1. Default Chapter

Un Simple Juego  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificacion: R (quizas haga algun cap NC-17)  
  
Advertencia: es Slash (si no saben lo que es mas vale que pregunten antes de seguir leyendo)  
  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran mios), y escribo este fic solo por diversion, no hay ganancia de por medio (por mala suerte)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologo  
  
Cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por la calle Privet Drive aquella mañana hubiera pensado que, simplemente, era el inicio de otro día mas, rutinario, común y corriente; sin embargo en la casa numero 4 un chico de 16 años no pensaba igual. Para Harry aquel día era sin duda uno de los mas maravillosos de su vida, claro que nunca lo seria tanto como el día en que se enteró de que era un mago. La razón, muy simple, después de la reciente victoria lograda en un batalla casi definitiva contra Voldemort, el ministerio había recompensado, por servicios prestados, al padre de Ron obsequiándole una estadía por una semana en uno de los Resorts para magos mas prestigioso del mundo y, lo mejor de todo, había sido invitado. Harry no cabía en si de felicidad, ni bien hacia una semana que acababa de terminar su 6° curso en Hogwarts y ya se estaba yendo con los Weasley rumbo a unas vacaciones de película (*Harry, Harry, Harry, no todo en la vida es color de rosa, XD yo me voy a encargar de eso*).  
  
- apresúrate! - gruño tío Vernon a través de la puerta - no pienso hacerlos pasar así que mas te vale esperar listo en la entrada!!!  
  
- Ya va!  
  
Esta de mas explicar que Vernon Dursley no había estado de acuerdo en lo mas mínimo de que Harry vaya a un lugar para gente rica (aunque esa gente rica fueran magos) pero a la larga había tenido que aceptar gracias a la oportuna intervención de Remus, quien por cierto había sido extremadamente diplomático en todo momento, y quien también los acompañaría el primer día. Harry termino de guardar sus ultimas pertenencias y arrastró su baúl, junto con la jaula de Hwedwig, escaleras abajo hasta la puerta en el preciso momento en el timbre sonaba.  
  
- se adelantaron!!! - Tía Petunia llego chillando desde la sala - aun faltan 20 minutos para la hora acordada!!!  
  
- Quizás tuvieron que salir antes  
  
- Bueno que esperas?! Ábreles y vete con ellos!!!  
  
A Harry le hubiera gustado contestar que no había cosa en el mundo que deseara mas, pero prefirió guardárselo y espero a que tía petunia desapareciera escaleras arriba ante de abrir la puerta y...  
  
- Hermione?! Malfoy?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno, esta es la introducción a una historia que me llegó hace unos días, así, de la nada (debo festejar, mi inspiración al fin me perdonó el que la estrujara tanto y decidió volver); mas o menos con este prólogo ya deben de tener la idea de, mas o menos, de que va a tratar y realmente espero que sigan interesados en leerla. De todas maneras voy a poner el primer capitulo y dependiendo de si me dejan o no reviews seguiré escribiéndola , por eso.... déjenme reviews por favor!!! -_- es mi primer fic que publico aquí así que no sean malos!!!! Si?????  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews que se que me van a dejar!!!!  
  
Nan! 


	2. cap 1

Un Simple Juego  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificacion: R (quizas haga algun cap NC-17)  
  
Advertencia: es Slash (si no saben lo que es mas vale que prgunten antes de seguir leyendo)  
  
Disclaimer: todos los prsonajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran mios)  
  
N.A : espero que este fic, que es el primero que publico aqui les agrade, es un Harry/Draco (aunque ya tengo un Sirius/Remus en otro lado) y dado que es un primer intento de esta pareja ¡por favor tenganme paciencia!!!  
  
------------  
  
Cap.- 1 "Conviviendo con el Enemigo"  
  
Dios! Esto no era para nada lo que Harry se había imaginado como el inicio de sus "maravillosas e inolvidables" vacaciones; ir sentado rumbo al Resort (*ya le inventare un nombre después, acepto sugerencias*) en un carro lleno de Weasleys junto a Draco Malfoy, no estaba ni remotamente incluido en sus planes. Todo había sido tan rápido que incluso ahora no sabia como demonios había aceptado, era una locura.  
  
Flashback  
  
- ¿Hermione? ¿Que....q-que esta pasando aquí? ¡¿Que haces con MALFOY aquí?!!!!  
  
- A mi también me "agrada" verte Potter  
  
- ¡Cállate Malfoy! Harry, podemos pasar?  
  
Harry abrió la puerta un muy desconcertado y dejo pasar a Hermione, con su inusual acompañante, a la sala. Malfoy parecía disgustado, como si estuviera ahí en contra de su voluntad, aunque dudaba sobre manera de que las cosas fueran así, pero entonces... ¡¿Que rayos hacia Draco Malfoy sentado en la sala de SU casa???!!!!  
  
Hermione pareció leerle el pensamiento.  
  
- Malfoy se apareció esta mañana en mi casa, necesita nuestra ayuda Harry  
  
- ¿Nuestra ayuda??? - no podía creer lo que oía, miró a Malfoy incrédulo y este aprecio captar el mensaje  
  
- ¡Quieren obligarme a llevar la maldita marca!!!  
  
Harry arqueó las cejas confundido  
  
- No Potter, en contra de todo lo que piensas yo NO estoy interesado en unirme al Señor Tenebroso ¡soy un Malfoy! ¡los verdaderos Malfoy no servimos a nadie!!! ¡no voy a permitir de que me marquen como si fuera alguna especie de res del ganado de Voldemort!!! ¡que ni lo sueñen!!! ¡Simple y llanamente yo no soy propiedad de nadie!!! (*veamos cuanto te dura ese pensamiento Draco-chan*)  
  
- bueno.. - Hermione intervino algo nerviosa - esa es en sí toda la historia ¿piensas ayudarlo?  
  
- ¡Herm!!! ¡Es Malfoy!!! ¡¿como se te ocurre confiar en él ?!!! ¡¿es un Slytherin recuerdas?!!! ¡¿Una serpiente embustera?!!!  
  
- Y yo te recuerdo Potter, que estoy presente  
  
- Vamos Harry! Acaso crees que le creí a pies juntillas?  
  
- Entonces?  
  
- Digamos - Malfoy interrumpió con una sonrisa macabra - que tu amiguita media sangre esta en serios problemas  
  
- A que rayos te-!!!  
  
- Tranquilo Harry. Lo que sucede es que utilice el Veritaserum para asegurarme de que no mentía y bueno, eso...  
  
- Es ilegal  
  
- Si! Pero tu no podrás decir nada gracias a la maldición que te mandé  
  
Hermione sonrío triunfal mientras que Malfoy fruncía el ceño y se encogía en el sillón, y el pobre de Harry seguía confundido como nunca lo había estado en su vida, habían demasiados cabos sueltos y el tiempo se acababa, debía de hallar una solución a este COLOSAL problema en menos de 5 minutos ¿Qué era lo que Hermione esperara que hiciera?  
  
- Bien Harry, iré al grano; esta tarde parto con mis padres en un viaje-  
  
- -muggle!  
  
- Bien! ...En un viaje muggle al caribe y NO puedo llevarlo  
  
- Un momento... - Harry palideció, comenzaba a captar la idea - ...¿qué es exactamente lo que quieren que haga?  
  
End Flashback  
  
Lo mas difícil había sido convencer a los Weasley de llevarlo; al final habían aceptado claro, pero Ron le había terminado diciendo que ese era el fin de su amistad; no lo culpaba. La verdad aun no comprendía del todo porque Malfoy había acudido a ellos, y de entre ellos, a Hermione, era algo que aun no lograba descifrar por mas que le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza; la intriga lo estaba matando.  
  
- oye Malfoy...  
  
- mh  
  
- por que...?  
  
- nunca pensarían buscarme en la casa de una sangre sucia  
  
- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!!! ¡no llames asi a Hermione!!!  
  
- Uy, que pavor siento  
  
- ¡Va en serio Malfoy!!!  
  
- Ah si? Y que piensas hacer Potter? - Malfoy arqueó una ceja divertido y algo insinuante - "disciplinarme"?  
  
- ¡no sea enfermo Malfoy!!!  
  
- Tranquilo Weasley, no tengo interés en quitártelo  
  
- Repite eso maldito hi..-!!!  
  
- Chicos! Chicos! - el Señor Weasley por fin había decidido intervenir - mira Malfoy. El que te hallamos traído no significa que la idea nos haya agradado, pero aun así, comprendimos tus motivos y te dimos al oportunidad de que te ocultes con nosotros, y no precisamente en un "sótano" ni nada por el estilo; sin embargo eso no quiere decir de que si te pasa del limite yo no vaya a llamar a tu padre para que venga por ti, entendido?  
  
Malfoy palideció de tal manera ante esta advertencia que llego incluso a ser alarmante su falta de color en el rostro, no hubiera sido extraño que cayera desmayado en cualquier momento, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue crusarce de brazos y fingir indiferencia. No obstante Harry había notado algo que le llamó mucho la atención; aquellos ojos fríos y grises que nunca mostraban emoción alguna, se habían mostrado vulnerables instantes atrás, Harry había visto en ellos miedo, terror, angustia; realmente Malfoy no quería volver con su padre, que podría haber pasado para que reaccionara asi.  
  
- ¡¿Que coño me miras Potter?!!!  
  
¿Mirar? ¡Maldición!!! Le había sorprendido tanto ver el miedo en los ojos de Malfoy que se le había quedado mirando con cara de bobo  
  
- Jodete Malfoy!!!  
  
Esta iba a ser una semana demasiado larga  
  
---------  
  
¿Que les pareció? Bien, debo admitir que para ser el primer capitulo no es muy...entretenido, pero es que prefiero que las cosas se den poco a poco, como realmente se dan. Vamos! Si es que Harry le saltara encima a Draco desde el principio, la historia seria algo...no se...vacía, y la verdad yo prefiero las historias largas ya que tienen un mayor contenido y una trama mucho mas atrapante (tampoco es que me disgusten las cortas, siempre y cuando también tengan sentido)  
  
Pero bueno! Tengo que disculparme por la calidad de redacción...se que está pésima, pero poco a poco ira mejorando (con la practica) lo prometo!!! Es que hace tanto que no escribo que ya estoy media oxidada  
  
Bbien, eso es todo (por ahora), ah! Y no se olviden! REVIEWS please!!!!  
  
Nan! 


	3. cap 2

Un Simple Juego  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificacion: R (quizás haga algún cap NC-17)  
  
Advertencia: es Slash (si no saben lo que es mas vale que pregunten antes de seguir leyendo)  
  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran mios)  
  
N.A.: bien este es el segundo cap.; perdón por no ponerlo antes, pero como ya dije esperaba que primero me llegara aunque sea un review ^-^ ¡y llegó! De verdad gracias a quienes me escribieron, me agrada contar con el apoyo de alguien y me anima a seguir escribiendo ¡Arigatou!!!  
  
------------  
  
Cap.- 2 "Cuestión de Adaptarse"  
  
- ¡Hola a todos!!! - Remus los esperaba sonriente en la entrada del Resort - ¿que tal el viaje?  
  
Se le veía muy animado pero aun así se podían notar unas pequeñas ojeras que delataban una no muy reciente transformación, de todas formas los ayudó gustoso a bajar el equipaje, y aunque vio a Malfoy con ellos no hizo ninguna pregunta, era de suponerse que Hermione lo mantenía al tanto de todo.  
  
- ¡Bien! - una vez las valijas estuvieron fuera del auto el señor Weasley los reunió a todos - solo tenemos tres habitaciones para dividirnos así que dormiremos tres por cuarto; Ginny dormirás conmigo y con Molly; Fred, George, por hoy dormirán con Remus; y Ron, tu dormirás con Harry Malfoy  
  
- ¡¿QUE?!!!  
  
- Ron. no hay otro cuarto en el que el pueda -  
  
- ¡Pues que duerma afuera!!!  
  
- A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de compartir cuarto contigo Weasley  
  
- Ya chicos lo mejor seria que hicieran una tregua o se la pasaran fatal las dos semanas que estaremos aqui  
  
Eso era cierto, y Ron pareció darse cuenta, pero no iba a ceder y aceptarlo, así que se limitó a voltear la cara con enfado mientras Malfoy saboreaba secretamente su victoria.  
  
- Bien, entonces - continuó el señor Weasley - ustedes irán a la habitación 304 - dijo dándole una llave a los gemelos - ustedes a la 305 - Ron tomó la llave de mala gana - y nosotros estaremos en la 303 por si nos necesitan.  
  
Una vez dentro de su habitación Harry quedó sin habla; todo era sencillamente increíble, decir lujoso seria insuficiente y maravilloso no llegaría ni a describir la mitad de lo que realmente era. Toda estaba alfombrada enteramente en blanco, del mismo color eran las cortinas de encaje que cubrían dos amplios ventanales que eran el medio de acceso a unas elegantes terrazas de donde se podía observar todo el terreno del Resort; aparte estaban los muebles y vestidores de madera tallada, que ostentaban un finísimo acabado digno de reyes; y las tres camas, las cuales eran tan amplias que en una sola podrían haber cabido los tres sin problema (* pronto descubriremos que para dos es mas que suficiente*), además de que cada una contaba un pequeño minibar al lado. El baño tampoco se quedaba atrás, este era, al igual que la habitación, de un blanco incomparable (esta vez logrado con un hermoso acabado en mármol) y en contraste, todos los grifos y demás accesorios de un dorado tan increíble que se podría considerar seriamente el fuera realmente oro puro; sobre el lavatorio se podía encontrar la gama mas extensa de productos para el aseo, desde jabones de baño, lociones y shampoos, hasta extrañas pociones para un surtido inacabable de efectos para el cabello y la piel; sin olvidarse, claro esta, de las toallas mas mullidas que Harry había tocado en su vida.  
  
- No esta mal - la inconfundible (*y sexy*) voz del chico rubio rompió el silencio  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Malfoy? - Ron al ataque - ¿tendría que salir champagne en vez de agua para que estuviera del todo bien?  
  
- No es tan mala idea comadreja, parece que al fin te funcionó el cerebro  
  
- ¡¿quieres ver que tanto me funciona cuando te rompa la cara?!!!  
  
- ¡típico de un Weasley! ¡En tus actos se nota tu falta de cultura!...o. ¿debería decir dinero?  
  
- ¡Grandísimo!!!  
  
- ¡YA BASTA!!!  
  
Harry nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo infantil que podían resultar las peleas entre Ron y Malfoy, eran. sencillamente patéticas; bueno, quizás no en sí las peleas, pero sí los motivos por las cuales se originaban, por ejemplo, el pelearse por si el agua debía o no ser champagne era ridículo.  
  
- no recuerdo haberte permitido que me alzaras la voz,...Potter  
  
- ¡si tu y Ron no se comportaran como niñitos engreídos no tendría por que hacerlo! Ahora guarden sus cosas rápido para que podamos bajar a almorzar  
  
Definitivamente no había resultado buena idea gritarle de esa forma a Ron; se había enfadado tanto al verse comparado con Malfoy en sus actos, que durante todo el almuerzo no le había dirigido siquiera la mirada. Malfoy por el contrario, comía como si fuera lo ultimo que haría en su vida, no se había servido de todo un poco, sino que de todo MUCHO, y no era exagerar (*para crecer fuerte y sano mi cosita preciosa ^ ^*) ; lo que había provocado que Ron se encolerizara aun mas.  
  
Por la tarde se dedicaron a dar vueltas por todo local. Fred y George, de alguna misteriosa forma, se habían logrado hacer con la llave del despacho del administrador del lugar y ya estaban registrando su oficina de arriba abajo; así averiguaron cosas muy interesantes de aquel "hombre justo y dedicado que velaba por el bienestar de todos los huéspedes", que le trampeaba a su esposa por ejemplo.  
  
- ¡oigan! ¡Tienen que ver esto! - George parecía realmente emocionado por lo que acababa de encontrar  
  
- ¡wow! ¡Esa revista yo no la tengo!  
  
- ¿revista? - Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el tipo (*imagínenlo mentes pervertidas*) de revista que Fred sostenía ahora de lo mas campante  
  
- ¿crees que note si nos la llevamos?  
  
- La verdad - Ginny parecía divertida - dudo mucho que se atreva a preguntar por ella  
  
- ¡vaya! ¡También tiene una colección muy interesante de ingrediente para pociones!  
  
- ¡no puedo creerlo!!! ¡Ronnie encontró algo que vale la pena!  
  
- ¡jódete George!  
  
- no puedo solito  
  
- me cuesta admitirlo pero Weasley tiene razón; aquí hay los ingredientes suficientes como para preparar un buen numero de pociones que han sido prohibidas por el ministerio  
  
- ¡Esto me da una maravillosa idea!!! ¡Búsquennos en la noche!!! ¡Vamos George!!!  
  
Dicho esto ambos gemelos tomaron un gran surtido de ingredientes en sus brazos y salieron a toda prisa de la oficina.  
  
- tienen algo grande en mente - agregó como quien no quiere la cosa Malfoy, que aun seguía observando los frascos restantes  
  
- ¿a que te refieres exactamente con "grande"?  
  
- alguien debería prestar mas atención a la clases; ¿Cómo se supone que deba saberlo Potter? Por si no lo recuerdas se pueden prepara infinidad de pociones con un mismo surtido de ingredientes, todo variando del orden y del tipo de preparación  
  
- ¡y estoy seguro! - Ron parecía algo enfadado por la respuesta altanera y presuntuosa que Malfoy había soltado - que tu debes saber un buen numero de pociones mortíferas que podrían hacerse con lo que Fred y George se llevaron  
  
- te sorprenderías de todo lo que se Weasley  
  
*****************  
  
bueno, bueno, se que la escena de la oficina del administrador esta fatal, que el final esta desastrozo y que en si el cap fue un desastre completo pero no tenia como mas continuarlo u_u, solo espero que se hayan quedado con la intriga y con ganas de mas; si se, si se, ¿y el yaoi que? pues bien, no se preocupen que en el proximo cap comienza lo bueno n_n solo tienen que ser pacientes gracias por todo, y si les interesa el NO YAOI lean mi nuevo fic "tu me haces sonreir" haber si lo continuo o no  
  
nynia n_n 


	4. cap 3

Un Simple Juego  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificacion: R (quizás haga algún cap NC-17)  
  
Advertencia: es Slash (si no saben lo que es mas vale que pregunten antes de seguir leyendo)  
  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos)  
  
N.A.: ¡Al fin puedo poner el tercer capitulo!!! Vaya que me dio problemas, lo que pasa es que los tres anteriores ya los tenia escritos a mano en una libreta, así que solo tenia que pasarlos al maquina, pero este no, de acá solo tenia a las justas una cara escrita por lo que todo el resto fue. "improvisado". Como prometí acá sale el primer vestigio de Slash, pero no se emocionen mucho, aun no es tiempo para que Harry le salte encima a Draco (o viceversa) aunque ya poco le falta. n_~  
  
------------  
  
Cáp.- 3 "La Poción"  
  
La noche no se hizo esperar y pronto todos estuvieron reunidos en el cuarto de los gemelos, a excepción de Remus, claro, y de Malfoy, quien, gracias a una nueva discusión con Ron, había terminado diciendo (mejor dicho gritando) que no tenia tiempo para las ridiculeces de sus hermanos y que prefería dormirse temprano que acompañarlos; lo que extrañamente a Harry le sonó a mentira.  
  
- ¿y bien? - Fred los recibió radiante - ¿listos para una noche de retos?  
  
- ¿a que se refieren? - Ginny lo miro ceñuda - ¡mas les vale que no sea ninguna tontería! Ni se imaginan todo lo que tuve que inventar para que mamá y papá me dejaran cambiar de cama con Remus por hoy  
  
- ¿eso hiciste? Oh! Bien! No te preocupes hermanita, te prometo que todas tus penalidades valdrán la pena - George la abrazó de forma exagerada sofocándola, ocasionando que esta ultima se arrepintiera notablemente del haber hablado con sus padres  
  
- ¡Bueno! ¿Y nos va a decir que hicieron con todo eso que se llevaron????  
  
- La paciencia es una virtud Harry  
  
- Primero siéntense y luego les explicaremos lo que Fred y yo les tenemos preparado (*Para quienes no entienden, si se fijan bien, obviamente quien hablo dos diálogos antes fue Fred*)  
  
Los gemelos habían formado un círculo de cojines sobre la mullida alfombra y junto a este, una copa con un extraño líquido humeante esperaba a ser ingerida; todos se sentaron sin despegar los ojos de aquella sustancia, no sin antes hacer una plegaria silenciosa esperando que los gemelos fueran grandes y virtuosos hacedores de pociones.  
  
***************  
  
La Señora Weasley paseaba intranquila de un lado a otro de su habitación, aquellos muchachos iban a sacarla de sus casillas, ¡y más aun Arthur!!! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a permitirle a Ginny irse con ellos?!!!Sabía muy bien que algo tramaban, y conociéndolos nada bueno o, lo que podría llamar, inofensivo; estaba tentada a ir a esa habitación y parar cualquier cosa que estuvieran intentando hacer. pero. ¿y si no estaban haciendo nada? Entonces le reclamarían su extrema falta de confianza.un momento ¡¿de cuando acá le importaba a ella si los gemelos pensaban que era desconfiada o no?!!! ¡por el amor de Dios!!! ¡Eran sus hijos!!! Los conocía mejor que nadie, sabia muy bien de lo que eran capaces! la amenaza potencial que representaban, .lamentablemente ya no era de su competencia.eran adultos ahora. confiaría en ellos por esta vez. (*grave error XD*)  
  
***************  
  
- ¡¿QUE?!!!  
  
Los gemelos acababan de explicarles el funcionamiento de aquella misteriosa poción, convenciéndolos cada vez más de que aquella era una muy mala idea.  
  
- ¡¿son sordos o que?! Ya les dije, esta poción hará que no sienta ninguna clase de temor - repitió Fred en tono cansino  
  
- ¡vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡No pongan esas caras de susto!!! ¡Es inofensiva, en serio!!! - George los animaba sonriente -¡imaginen todos los retos que podrían cumplir con solo unas gotitas de esta maravilla!!!  
  
- ¿ah si? Pues yo no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que intentaran que hagamos  
  
- No seas tan desconfiada, pequeña hermana - George se fingió herido - nosotros seriamos incapaces de hacerles algo así. por el momento  
  
- fingiré que no oí eso! - Ron, al igual que el resto no estaba muy convencido, pero Harry lo conocía demasiado bien, jamás mostraría su cobardía frente a sus hermanos mayores  
  
- Pues aun así, yo no estoy convencido del todo - "tiene que haber alguna manera de salir de esto" pensó Harry - ¿Quién nos garantiza que después de beber eso no nos convertiremos en salamandras o algo por el estilo?  
  
- ¡vale, vale! Sabia que convencerlos no seria nada fácil - Fred exhalo un suspiro, los miro a todos solemnemente y por fin continuó - ¡la tomaremos nosotros primero!!! ^ ^  
  
- supongo que eso será prueba suficiente ¿no Harry? - El otro gemelo apoyo el comentario de su hermano tomando la copa en sus manos - bueno, ¡a su salud!  
  
Y dicho esto, uno de los pelirrojos hermanos tomo un pequeño sorbo mientras el resto del grupo esperaba expectantes, los ojos fijos, la boca semiabierta y el rostro sudoroso por la tensión del momento. George se tambaleo un poco y luego mirándolos con cara desesperada les dirigió una débil sonrisa  
  
- amargo  
  
Un silencioso suspiro de alivio de sintió por toda la habitación. Los chicos se habían estado temiendo lo pero al ver el rostro desesperado del pelirrojo, llenándose de una angustia inimaginable pensando en que dolorosos efectos podría causar aquel brebaje, sobre todo Harry y Ron que ya habían tenido la oportunidad de experimentar con la desagradable poción multijugos. ¡Pero no! vaya que George resulto ser mas infantil de lo que se esperaban, puso cara de "me estoy muriendo! Ayúdenme!" por que la susodicha poción estaba ¡amarga!. (*¬¬ hombres!*)  
  
Después de aquella muestra de sinceridad no les quedo dudas de que el plancito ese era seguro; incluso no habían llegado a pasar ni 20 minutos y los chicos ya se encontraban enfrascados en el mas memorable juego de retos de sus vidas. En solo la primera ronda, Ginny ya se encontraba andando por ahí en brassier, Ron había declarado públicamente todas las "cosas" que le encantaría hacerle a Hermione, Fred le había escrito una carta de amor a Snape (enviándola también) y George usaba un bonito brassier de encaje (cortesía de Ginny); la unica victima que faltaba era Harry. (* XD je, je, je, je *)  
  
Ahora bien, tomémonos unos minutos para reflexionar sobre el comportamiento de esta peculiar poción (*no preguntar nombre por favor!*), es la poción del valor cierto? Los chicos no le temen a nada, osease podrían ponerles a Voldemort en tanga bailando el cha-cha-cha y aun así no se asustarían (*yo me muero en el acto X_x*). Entonces como no le tienen miedo a Voldi, pues mucho menos le tienen miedo a cumplir un simple reto, o. a ponerlo.; para explicarme mejor, Fred podría decirle "¡Harry tírate por la venta!" y Harry, sin pensarlo siquiera, se tira por la ventana, la consecuencia, Harry muere (de pasada que el plan de Dumbledore se va al cuerno) pero a Fred le va y le viene el hecho, porque no tiene miedo de las consecuencias (* ta' peligrosa la vaina no?*). Bien, con las aclaraciones echas ¡continuemos!  
  
George se puso de pie y comenzó a rodear a Harry de manera apreciativa (*que para desgracia nuestra no se va a poner nervioso o a decir "oh! Dios! Que me tocara!" *) ¿Qué reto le pondría? Tenia que ser uno realmente bueno, después de todo, aquel chico se había enfrentado con la muerte misma, seria una decisión difícil sin lugar a dudas.  
  
Harry por el contrario estaba ansioso, no había parado de reírse desde que el juego empezara y estaba deseoso de demostrar que el podría lidiar con cualquier cosa; seguía con la mirada a George que continuaba dando vueltas alrededor suyo, sin dejar de esbozar en ningún momento una inmensa sonrisa.  
  
- bien Harry - estaban a punto de darle su sentencia - te reto.  
  
El ambiente era estresante, la tensión de todos se podía palpar en el aire y George seguía saboreando aquel momento como si fuera el único; lo que sucedía era que lo había logrado, después de considerar seriamente el decirle a Harry que se tirara por la ventana (*que les dije! -_-*) había encontrado el reto perfecto para "el-niño-que-vivió"  
  
- .a que hagas lo que tu corazón mas anhela  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - el grito fue casi general  
  
- ¡hermano! - Fred estaba indignado - ¡¿que clase de reto es ese?!!!  
  
- Vamos George! Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!!! - incluso la pequeña (y recientemente descubierta, desarrollada) Ginny se veía decepcionada  
  
- ¿Qué opinas Harry? - George hacia caso omiso a los comentarios - ¿cumplirás tu primer reto?  
  
El ojiverde se limito a sonreír aun más notoriamente y a dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación  
  
- Eh! Acaso estas huyendo! - Ron trató de detener a su amigo - vamos Harry! Si no te gusta el reto lo cambiamos!  
  
- tranquilo hermanito - Fred mostraba una sonrisa tan amplia como la de George - no esta huyendo, va a cumplir su reto.  
  
- ¿que? - El menor de los hermanos Weasley (*me refiero a los hombres OK!???*) aun parecía algo confundido - pero si solo se esta yendo a la habitación, y ahí no hay nadie mas que.. ¡te apuesto a que le dará una paliza a Malfoy!!!  
  
Después de que el entendimiento fuera general, la "comitiva" siguió a Harry en su corto pero, no por eso menos importante, recorrido; la verdad era que ninguno se imaginaba la gran trascendencia que tendría, en sus mentes solo había un pensamiento: Harry le patearía el trasero a Malfoy.  
  
Por su lado, Harry no sabia bien que era lo que pasaba, solo sentía a su cuerpo moverse sin su consentimiento mientras su mente estaba en blanco. "Lo que su corazón mas anhelaba" ¿que podría ser? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, no por lo menos desde que vio a sus padres en el Espejo de Osseed (*no recuerdo bien si se escribe a si *) pero que significaba eso, ¿que iba a suicidarse para verlos denuevo? No, no era eso, algo mas era lo que deseaba con toda su alma hacer, algo que ni siquiera había notado el aun; sin embargo su cuerpo sabia muy bien lo que era, e iba a hacerlo, iba a llevar a cabo su mayor deseo, incluso sin saber cual era este. Se sentía extraño, pero aun así no titubeó al abrir la puerta de su habitación e ir directamente a la cama donde dormía placidamente Draco Malfoy.  
  
No supo en que momento la idea paso por su cabeza, ni en que momento dejó de ser solo una idea, lo único que supo fue que al instante siguiente le estaba dando a Malfoy el beso mas apasionado que en su vida había pensado siquiera dar; el chico de cabellos platinados aun semiconsciente correspondió ligeramente a los labios del moreno, hasta que al entreabrir los ojos cayo en cuenta de ¡QUIEN le estaba haciendo QUE! Aun asi, en su asombro, le tomo varios segundos reaccionar; mientras su mente era llenada por el entendimiento sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de empujar a Harry con todas sus fuerzas quitándoselo de encima.  
  
- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO POTTER?!!! - un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, el rostro ligeramente sudoroso, los labios enrojecidos y los ojos mostrando un remolino de emociones, Draco aun no aceptaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
  
Igual o pero se hallaba Harry; estaba confundido como nunca lo había estado antes (*porque nunca habías besado a Draco antes -_- ¡bah!*) ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿ESE era su mayor anhelo? ¿Lo que más quería su corazón? ¿Besar a Malfoy? ¡Era sencillamente imposible!!! Malfoy era su enemigo jurado! No sentía por el más que rechazo, antipatía, repulsión, nunca.atracción.. ¡Era absurdo! ¡Como una mala broma! No quería sentirse así por el, no quería desear besar esos labios denuevo, no quería estar pensando todas esas "cosas" que ahora cruzaban por su cerebro, no quería ver a Draco estremecerse bajo su toque --"¡Dios! ¡Le llame Draco!"-ni hacerle gritar su nombre de placer. pero aunque no quisiera.pasaba,. y lo estaba torturando.  
  
Así mismo, en la puerta de la habitación cuatro figuras silenciosas aun no podían asimilar lo que habían visto, la incredulidad matizando su mirada, mientras sus cerebros trabajaban a mil por hora tratando de ordenar aquella lluvia de información que habían adquirido recientemente, se sentían extraños, confundidos; sin embargo, en el corazón de uno de los pelirrojos un sentimiento nuevo se formaba: ira.  
  
***************************  
  
Bien hasta ahí este capitulo!!! Al fin alguito de Slash no?, pero se los advertí, seria solo ligero, nada fuerte AUN, ya mas adelante veremos como terminan estas "maravillosas" vacaciones para Harry n_n  
  
Bueno ahora responderé a los reviews, lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero como ya dije los primeros dos cap. los hice de corrido así que quise dejar tiempo para que escribieran mas n_~  
  
Usagi-hk: pues claro que le va a costar a Ron aceptar a Malfoy, ¡y peor aun con el espectáculo que acaba de ver no crees?!!! Pobre Ron, va a tener pesadillas por el resto de su vida  
  
Reina-Ayesha: n_n que bueno que te haya gustado! Me alegra mucho que una de mis fics-writers favoritas guste de mi historia  
  
Galasu: la idea del lugar muggle me gusto; pero como era el ministerio de magia quien les regalaba la estadía, pues hubiera sido un poquito difícil que los mandaran a un lugar así  
  
La Heredera: para que no te mueras de la intriga n_n  
  
Murtilla: lamento aun no haber complacido "las ideas de tu mente" pero ey! poquito a poco se llega lejos no? ademas tenias razon ¡el pobre de Ron se ha llevado el susto de su vida! aunque no solo el, ya veremos cuales son las reacciones de todos (sobre todo de Draco-chan) en el proximo cap  
  
Gh0st_G1rl : pues bueno! aunque la idea no me parece mala (" draco ... harry ... cama ...") aun no es tiempo, pero la paciencia es recompensada asi que sigue leyendo y pronto veras accion; por si no aguantas puedes darte una vueltita por mi otro fic Memoria (que es un Sirius/Remus) je je publicidad  
  
Paola: lo siento1 lo siento! lo siento! se que aun no soy muy buena escribiendo los dialogos entre muchas personas, pero en este cap me he esforzado, espero que este si lo entiendas  
  
Vrag: no se porque siento que voy a decepcionar a muchas personas que esperaban una idea realmente grandiosa por parte de los gemelos..... bueno! espero que no sea asi y que este cap te haya gustado  
  
Espero actualizar pronto, y nuevamente gracias por leer mis humildes creaciones  
  
Nynia ^-^ 


	5. cap 4

Un Simple Juego  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificación: R (quizás haga algún cap NC-17)  
  
Advertencia: es Slash (si no saben lo que es mas vale que pregunten antes de seguir leyendo)  
  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos)  
  
N.A.: Bien, después de un, no tan largo, periodo puedo subir al fin el cuarto capitulo (debido a la gran cantidad de amenazas contra mi integridad física que recibí n_ñ) donde al fin podremos ver la esperada escenita de.."las reacciones" ¡ahhhhh..!!!!!! ¡¿Creían que ya venia lo bueno no???!!!!! ¡Que pequeñas mentes pervertidas que tienen!!!! Pues no! AUN no es tiempo para eso, aunque ya falta poco, no se preocupen; no las torturaré por mucho tiempo mas ^-^  
  
Lo que este entre ( ' ' ) son pensamientos; y ya saben que lo que este entre ( * * ) son mis comentarios n_n  
  
------------  
  
Cáp.- 4 "¡Acéptalo!"  
  
Si alguien hubiera entrado a aquella habitación en esos precisos instantes no se hubiera ni imaginado el torbellino de emociones (*-_-U eso me sonó a la canción.los peruanos me entenderán*) que se desataba en cada uno de los jóvenes ahí presentes, simplemente pensaría que estaban tramando alguna travesura infantil (de ahí el porque de su silencio) o algo por el estilo, pero nunca se acercaría ni remotamente a la verdad; ¿y como culparlo? Después de todo, nadie se imaginaria ni en sus mas torcidas fantasías (*por lo menos, no nadie como nosotr@s XD*) que Harry Potter, El-chico-que-vivió llegaría a besar a un dormido e indefenso Draco Malfoy.  
  
Lo más, si se podría llamar, cómico de la situación, era que ni siquiera el mismísimo Harry Potter podía creérselo; había besado a Draco, y lo peor, ¡quería seguirlo haciendo!!!  
  
'piensa claro Harry' se repetía una y otra vez 'no puedes estar pensando esto en serio'  
  
No tenia miedo de lo que sucedía, en estos momento no se le estaba permitido sentir miedo ¡y como extrañó aquella facultad de su cerebro en esos momentos!!! Si sintiera miedo podría refugiarse en el, y no sentirse forzado a analizar la situación como se veía obligado a hacer, angustiándose, desesperándose por lo que acababa de descubrir sobre si mismo  
  
'¡no!... ¡es solo la poción!!' se decía incansablemente a si mismo tratando de convencerse, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.  
  
Hubo un momento en que no pudo más y salió corriendo de la habitación. No soportaba todas aquellas miradas fijas sobre si mismo, y sobre todo no soportaba el desprecio que reflejaba la de Draco, le hería, ahora que había descubierto que le importaba (y no de una manera muy sutil) le hería.  
  
Por otro lado, aun petrificados en la puerta de la habitación se hallaban los Weasley; cuatro pelirrojos que aun no podían asimilar el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar. Ron se sentía herido, toda la confianza que le tenia a su amigo, toda, hasta como para haberle confesado que estaba enamorado de Hermione, y este no había podido decirle algo tan importante como su amor por Draco Malfoy, de cierta forma entendía al moreno, sabia muy bien que su reacción no hubiera sido nada agradable, que no lo hubiera aceptado y, definitivamente, hubiera armado todo un escándalo..pero tarde o temprano hubiera admirado la confianza de su amigo en el, se habría sentido feliz de que su amigo lo tomara tanto en cuenta como para confiarle algo así., pero no, ¡Harry no le había dicho nada! ¡Había estado durmiendo con un maldito homosexual por seis años y este ni siquiera se había dignado no mirar cuando el resto se cambiaba!!!  
  
Una reacción similar cruzaba por el cerebro de la pequeña Weasley; se sentía humillada, había estado cuatro años tras su gran amor Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, el chico más talentoso de todo Hogwarts, el sueño de cabello azabache y ojos esmeraldas.¡que también resultó ser gay! Si eso se supiera todas sus compañeras de curso no pararían de burlarse ella ¡ya se las imaginaba! "¡vaya! Ya sabemos por que nunca surtieron efecto nuestros planes, no te preocupes Ginny, Tomas de Ravenclaw si ha tenido por lo menos una novia en toda su vida ¡te aseguro que a el si le gustan las chicas!" ¡Humillación!!!  
  
Fred por el contrario, no estaba molesto por que Harry no se los hubiera confiado, para ser francos le daba toda la razón, si se los hubiera dicho a voz en cuello lo hubiera considerado el chico mas idiota de todo Hogwarts, si no analícenlo, no es nada sensato pasearse con un cartel de "soy homosexual" por una escuela plagada de Slytherins; tampoco estaba asqueado, conocía a varios compañeros de curso, o incluso superiores e inferiores, y nunca se escapaba uno que otro profesor (sonrojo) que tendían a preferir la compañía de un "igual"; es mas, en otras circunstancias (como el que Harry no estuviera enamorado perdidamente de Malfoy) le hubiera dado gusto descubrir la "inclinación sexual" del moreno, pero ahora solo se limitaba a mirar algo nervioso a su gemelo.  
  
La expresión de George era completamente neutral, ni aunque fueras un profesional en el ámbito hubieras podido escrutar bajo aquella mascara de frialdad que se había creado desde el preciso instante en que comprendió lo que estaba pasando y CUAL era el mayor anhelo de Harry; no pronunciaba palabra, no mostraba emoción alguna y tampoco dejaba de mirar a la causa de aquel desafortunado incidente: el chico rubio que seguía sin moverse siquiera en medio de un revoltijo de sabanas y cobertores, lo ojos como platos; y es que el pobre estaba anonadado, no podía concebir que esto fuera real, tenia que estar soñando ¡eso era! ¡Sin duda solo se trataba de una horrenda pesadilla! En unos cuantos segundos despertaría sudando frío y se reiría de si mismo por el simple hecho de haber creído que realmente Potter lo había besado aquella noche.  
  
- ¡Quieres reaccionar de una maldita vez Malfoy!!!  
  
Muy bien, aquel sueño se estaba saliendo de control, se suponía que debía despertar, no que la comadreja lo insultara y zarandeara de aquella forma; además, tenia la impresión de que resultaba demasiado real como para ser.  
  
' ¡Oh no, maldita sea! ¡Esto es real! ¡Si pasó!'  
  
***************  
  
Harry estaba desesperado, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como afrontaría esto al día siguiente, por que obviamente lo afrontaría, el no era de las personas que no encaraban los problemas y se encerraban a llorar en sus cuartos como nenitas cobardes; el definitivamente le haría frente a Malfoy. ¿pero como?  
  
Además ¿Con que cara le mentiría ahora? Justo después de haber aceptado cual era su situación, eso seria una forma algo alterada de huir, o esconderse; claro que estaba el hecho de que el rubio no sabia nada de la poción, podía alegar que fue una simple apuesta, o que estaban algo ebrios ¡o en fin! Un millón de excusas más, no estaría huyendo, solo...¡justificándose! para que no pensara que era un maldito enfermo depravado que acostumbraba a besar chicos durmientes, todo esto lo haría solo para evitar malentendidos. ¿Y por que perder el tiempo? Iría en este preciso instante al hablar con el Slytherin, sin importarle siquiera lo que le diría o haría el grupo de pelirrojos que dejo boquiabiertos en la puerta, solo le importaba "arreglar el malentendido" y ocultar por completo el funcionamiento de la poción, que desde este preciso momento "Harry nunca ingirió"  
  
De mejor animo llego hasta la puerta de su habitación, y se extraño algo no encontrar a los Weasleys parados frente a ella, esperando su retorno por alguna explicación; y ya estaba por girar la perilla, mucho mas aliviado de sus amigos hubieran decidido irse a dormir (o continuar con el juego), cuando escucho la familiar voz, que solía arrastrar las palabras y que ahora estaba impregnada de desesperación  
  
- ¡¿Poción????!!!! ¡¿Mayor anhelo??????!!!!!! ¡¿YO..?!!!!  
  
Oh genial, adios plan de "nada de poción"; porque nunca en su vida los Weasleys habían intercambiado ni un solo comentario civilizado con Draco, y justo ahora les entraban ganas de dialogar con el de lo mas lindo arruinándole la vida a uno; de verdad que el destino siempre le tenia que reservar las peores desgracias precisamente a el.  
  
Respirando profundamente (sabiendo lo que le esperaba) Harry entró a la habitación que al instante cayó en un silencio sepulcral. Prefirió no hacerles caso y se dirigio directamente a su cama, extrañado, todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien; fue entonces cuando el circo empezó.  
  
- ¡tu! ¡Potter!!! ¡Maldito pervertido!!! - el Slytherin estaba histérico - ¡¿que es lo que te traes esta vez diciendo que estas enamorado de mi?!!!!  
  
- yo no me traigo nada Draco - Harry contestó sonriente, por lo menos no nada que ya no sepas  
  
- ¡¿Acaso esperas que me crea que realmente quieres algo conmigo?!!! ¡y no me tutees!!!  
  
- Allá tu - bostezo - la verdad yo tengo mucho sueño y planeo dormir tranquilamente, así que si me haces el favor de bajar la voz con gusto conversaremos mañana  
  
- ¡Pues yo no pienso esperar hasta mañana!!!!! - Ahora era Ron quien interfería con la calma y silencio de la noche - ¡¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayas dicho algo así???!!!! ¡Eras gay todo este tiempo y te lo tenias bien guardado!!!! ¡Y un millón de veces me he cambiado delante de ti!!!!  
  
- no siento nada por ti Ron  
  
- ¡Ahora tratas de decirme que Malfoy es mas apetecible que yo!!!!  
  
- bueno, en eso si no le discuto - cierto rubio sin poder dejar de sembrar discordia  
  
- ¡¡¡CIERRA EL HOCICO MALFOY!!!  
  
- Ya chicos, no es para tanto - Fred intervino - Harry estaba en todo su derecho de mantener cierta privacidad de.. pensamientos  
  
- es cierto - lo apoyó el otro gemelo mientras Fred lo miraba incrédulo - el que sea el Salvador de Mundo Mágico no significa que TODA su vida deba ser publica  
  
Harry les sonrió, por lo menos dos de sus amigos estaban a su favor  
  
- ¡pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes! - Ginny los cortó molesta, y aun en brassier - ¡Yo opino igual que Ron!!! ¡Debió de decírnoslo aunque sea a nosotros!!! ¡¿Que no era que los amigos se cuentan todo?!!!  
  
- tu solo te pones así por que estuviste un muy buen tiempo tras un chico que solo gustaba de otros chicos, hermanita  
  
- de otros chicos no, George, de Draco Malfoy  
  
- ¡ah, cierto! gracias por la aclaración Harry  
  
- Por nada  
  
¡Dios mío!!! ¡¿Que es lo que estaba pasando aquí??!!! ¡¿Es que acaso todo el mundo se había vuelto loco???!!! ¡Estaban hablando del gusto de Potter hacia el como si fuera un tema de discusión cotidiano!!!! ¡Y el maldito niño-el-vivió ni se molestaba en ocultarlo!!! Si esto no era una pesadilla, pues entonces era sin duda, el fin del mundo, y justo tenia que estar incluido en ello. Entonces sintió un portazo, al levantar la vista nuevamente puedo notar que dos de los pelirrojos se habían marchado, ahora solo quedaban los dos gemelos que seguían platicando muy campantes con el imbecil de Potter  
  
- entonces me aseguras que recién hoy te diste cuenta de tu gusto por el patán este - uno de los dos interrogaba al ojiverde  
  
- ya te lo dije George, si me crees o no, allá tu  
  
- yo si te creo - el otro gemelo que llevaba puesto un brassier (-_-U) le puso una mano en el hombro de forma consoladora - digamos que conozco los efectos colaterales de la poción  
  
¡Un momento!!! ¡¿Acaso había escuchado bien???!!! Los gemelos les habían dado de tomar una poción que podía tener efectos colaterales  
  
- tranquilo Harry - continuó Fred al notar la súbita palidez del moreno - no es la gran cosa, solo puede llegar a sacar los deseos de tu subconsciente fácilmente, esos que solo aceptarías usando todo tu valor.  
  
- y vaya que Fred lo hizo. ¡mi hermano es tan valiente! - George se dejo caer de forma dramática sobre la alfombra - ¡ha pasado por cosas tan terribles!  
  
Draco no podía soportarlo mas, sentía que iba a estrangular a alguien, aquellos payasos no se daban cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, ni tampoco intentaban hacerlo, solo estaba ahí, hablando idioteces como si todo estuviera de lo mas normal. No pudo soportarlo más y se lanzo sobre Harry tratando de estrangularlo pero dos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron.  
  
- ¡Suéltame maldito Weasley!!! ¡Voy a matarlo!!! ¡Juro que voy a matarlo!!!  
  
Draco se debatía tratando de soltarse del abrazo de George, y Harry estaba ahí, tirado en el piso por el impacto de la acción del Slytherin, y para sorpresa de todos, sonriendo; le sonreía a Draco de forma calida, como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo todo lo que el rubio acaba de decirle, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Y es que había tomado una decisión, no importaba si mañana no tenía el valor para hacerlo, o si le costaba mucho mas esfuerzo de lo que pensaba, pero iba a conseguirlo.  
  
Sin darles tiempo a los chicos para que repusieran de la sorpresa inicial, y sobre todo a Draco que seguía detenido por los brazos de George, Harry se puso en pie y unió sus labios a los del chico frente a el, suavemente, disfrutando del momento, aun notando la resistencia que le ponían, pero es que eso era lo de menos, es mas eso era parte de lo que planeaba hacer; rápidamente profundizó el beso sintiendo el ligero temblor que recorría al rubio, reclamando esa boca como suya, por que eso era lo que había decidido, Draco Malfoy seria suyo.  
  
***************  
  
¡Vaya! Miren con lo que nos salio el pequeño Harry, así que ahora el va a intentar seducir a Draco-chan, no se porque pero me ha gustado escribir este capitulo.. (Será por que al fin tengo idea de cómo se va a desarrollar el fic n_nU), pero no se preocupen quienes prefieren a un Harry inseguro y algo confundido por su reciente.ejem.descubrimiento, está así solo por este cap., recuerden que sigue bajo el efecto de la poción del valor, van a ver como en el próximo le va a dar un infarto alo recordar todo lo que hizo je, je pobechito, ya veremos como se sale de esta  
  
Por cierto, no tengo muchas ideas de cómo va a tratar de conquistar Harry a Draco, tengo unas cuantas pero no las suficientes, así que me encantaría que me mandaran TODAS las sugerencia posibles; y claro que voy a agradecerles por sus Reviews!!!! Son un amor!!! Gracias!!! Por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo!!!! Bueno en realidad por todos quienes leen mis fics, incluso quienes no dejan reviews, no los culpo, yo tp dejo nada (como tengo que ir a cabinas publicas debo de aprovechar mi tiempo al máximo y nunk me queda como pa dejar ni uno solo . perdón!!!)  
  
Ah! y si hay alguien que lea mi fic Memorias, pues..creo que tendrá que esperar MUCHO por la continuación...y es que se me borró TODO el capitulo explicativo donde se dice de donde saco ( y en que circunstancias) Rem la habitación "misteriosa", y ahora cada que quiero escribirlo denuevo me da una depresión tremenda y no puedo..TT_TT que terrible!!!  
  
Ahora si, eso es todo  
  
Respuesta a los Reviews:  
  
Vrag : pues si, a mi tb gustarme mucho la imagen de Draco-chan....ni yo misma se como me salio n_nU inspiracion del momento creo, je je, y por lo del beso, aqui te dejo otro como un pequeño regalito  
  
Murtilla : esa era la idea n_n, que ni el mismo Harry lo supiera, por que? pues no se n_ñ supongo que me dio ganas ja ja, y es que asi es cuando empiezo a escribir, todo sale del momento; por lo de la escenita que me recomendaste....creeme que me ha dejado pensando, ya vere que hago y como la meto po ahi n//n; respondiendo a tus preguntas, harry penso que Draco mentia, porque ovbiamente Draco-chan moria por saber que pocion planeaban usar los gemelos, peo como buen orgulloso que es no iba a admitirlo; por otra parte, si, George sobre todo continuara con las pociones. n_~ Paola: ¡que bueno que hayas entendido los dialogos!!!!!! espero que con este cap sea igual, sino me cuelgo -_- draco's-g1rl: me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia como para que me apures de esa manera; por otro lado, tu historia la leere de todas maneras, apenas termine mi semana de examenes ¬¬* que asco! rusaki: tranqui con el slash chica! n_n ya viene tu paciente nomas niky_ch@n: yo tb soy partidaria de que las relaciones se den por etapas, eso de que de buenas a primeras se tiren encima uno del otro me descuadra un poquito, no me molesta, pero como que no queda muy bien (AVECES), el yaoi, pues pronto....tres cap mas a lo mucho  
  
gracias denuevo por su apoyo  
  
nynia ^-^ 


	6. cap 5

Un Simple Juego  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificación: R (quizás haga algún cap NC-17)  
  
Advertencia: es Slash (si no saben lo que es mas vale que pregunten antes de seguir leyendo)  
  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos)  
  
N.A.: ¡ahhhhh...!!!! Esto es fatal! Este cap (lo siento) va a ser pequeñísimo, y es que estoy en mi ULTIMO mes de cole y me refiero a 'for ever' 4 semanas mas y me gradúo TT__TT (desesperación) no se que va a ser de mi vida!!!!!  
  
Bueno cambiando de tema en este cap Harry al fin se va a poner las pilas, pero no coman ansias que para su desgracia aquí no va a pasar nada bueno..¿o si? Ay no se! Es que la verdad esta historia se escribe sola n_nU  
  
Bueno, espero les guste y MIL perdones por la demora; prometo que a partir de diciembre vuelvo a escribir mas seguido n_n  
  
------------  
  
Cáp.- 5 "Iniciando la operación 'conquista' "  
  
Aquella mañana Harry despertó sin saber que pensar. Todo era tan vago como si se hubiera tratado de un sueño, pero recordaba tan vividamente la sensación de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos que dudaba seriamente de hubiera sido uno. Entonces llego aquella sensación que tanta falta le había echo antes: MIEDO  
  
Harry estaba aterrorizado, ¡por Merlín! Había besado a Draco Malfoy, y por voluntad propia, por que había QUERIDO hacerlo. Está bien, tuvo un poquito de ayuda con la poción, pero aun así, aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que el deseo mas desesperado de su corazón fuera...ESE.  
  
Se levantó con desgana, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que la figura durmiente de la cama de al lado no lo notara. Falló  
  
- ¿despierto tan temprano, Potter?  
  
Terror  
  
- Ma-Malfoy! - Su voz apenas audible - ¿do.d-dormiste bien?  
  
- Qué "considerado" de tu parte preguntarlo - Contestó el rubio mientras se incorporaba  
  
Oh! Dios! Como podía detestar aquella mirada gélida y penetrante; le ponía la piel de gallina  
  
- Voy a bajar a desayunar y ..  
  
- Alto ahí Potter!!! - su mano reteniéndolo, nunca antes se había percatado del leve escalofrió que le producía el toque de Draco - vamos a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas!!!  
  
Y dado el reciente grado de pavor que, Harry había descubierto, se podía llegar a adquirir en ocasiones extremas (y que sin lugar a dudas le nublaba seriamente el raciocinio) no se le ocurrió nada mas inteligente que salir corriendo. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. No le importo en lo más mínimo el estar aun en pijamas, y el no saber hacia donde le llevaban sus piernas, ni siquiera le importo que otros huéspedes madrugadores se le quedaran mirando boquiabiertos; lo único que le importaba era alejarse lo mas pronto posible de Draco Malfoy y su "aclarar las cosas".  
  
***************  
  
Por otro lado, y unas cuantas horas después de que Harry encontrara un "comodo" escondite en los jardines del Resort, cierto pelirrojo se despertaba gracias al sutil y desconsiderado apoyo de sus hermanos  
  
- DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (* ^ ^ un dulce despertar!*)  
  
Ron pegó un salto, las ocurrencias de Fred y George iban a terminar por matarlo o volverlo hipertenso.  
  
- ¿Qué quieren? - Preguntó con desgana mientras se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba a sus anchas - estamos de vacaciones ¿sabían? Se supone que puedo dormir lo que me venga en gana  
  
- oh! Lo sentimos su majestad! - un tono extremadamente sarcástico de parte de uno de los pelirrojos gemelos - Cierto George?  
  
- Claro! No teníamos intención de despertar a su alteza tan "temprano", pero pensamos que le agradaría desayunar antes de que sirvieran el almuerzo!  
  
- ¿Qué rayos?!!!  
  
Ron se estiró para tomar el reloj de la mesita de al lado de su cama y descubrió que sus hermanos no estaban muy lejos de la verdad. Faltaban a penas 20 minutos para las 12:00, hora considerada normalmente como la del almuerzo (*¬¬ yo almuerzo a las 3:00!!!*). Muy a su pesar se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño mientras sus hermanos (*entiéndase, los varones*) esperaban expectantes en la puerta a que el agua helada hiciera reaccionar a su "hermanito"  
  
Ron se lavó la cara de forma rápida, le desagradaba la sensación del agua fría después del calor de una cómoda cama y mientras echaba la pasta dental a su cepillo de dientes (*daaaaah.!!!! Obviamente!*) un pensamiento algo absurdo lleno su mente.  
  
Un beso. Malfoy. Un beso para Malfoy. Harry besando a Malfoy.  
  
¡¡¡¿HARRY BESANDO A MALFOYYYYYYYY....?????????!!!!!!!!!!!! O_oU (*^ ^nice!*)  
  
Salió furibundo del baño mientras sus hermanos mayores lo miraban divertidos.  
  
- hasta que se te prendió el foquito ¿eh Ronnie?  
  
- El que? (*-_-U lapsus brutus*)  
  
- ¡olvídalo! (*Imposible de redactar, Fred dijo todo lo anterior*)  
  
- claro. ¡¿Qué rayos nos hicieron ayer?!!!!  
  
- ayer, querido hermano - comenzó George en tono solemne - les hemos brindado el gran conocimiento del arte de. "DIVERTIRSE"  
  
- aja! No sabía que mi concepto de diversión incluía a Harry "atorándose" con Malfoy  
  
- oh eso! Bueno, tu sabes. siempre existe un pequeño margen de error  
  
- ¡Que error ni que error George!!!!! ¿Has notado que acabo de descubrir que mi mejor amigo es homosexual?!!!!  
  
Un sollozo ahogado les indicó que Ginny acababa de "recuperar" la memoria también  
  
- Mira Ron, tranquilízate, bajemos a desayunar, y ya más tranquilos hablaremos todos con Harry ¿bien?  
  
***************  
  
El desayuno fue un calvario, y no por culpa de Harry (ya que este nunca apareció) sino por la tensión que había en la atmósfera. Ron seguía de pésimo humor, Ginny había pasado de la indignación a la depresión y Draco estaba libido. Los únicos que se hacían de la vista gorda en todo el problema eran los gemelos (* claro! Rompan el jarrón y pásenle la pelota a alguien mas!*). El resto de la familia no entendía que pasaba.  
  
A eso de las dos de la tarde Remus se despidió de todos (*explicación al final*) y algo extrañado de que Harry no hubiera estado presente tomó el taxi que lo llevaría nuevamente a Londres.  
  
***************  
  
Harry por su parte se había pasado aquellas largas horas pensando.  
  
Todos lo sabían. Incluso el mismo al fin se había dado cuenta. Incluso Draco que nunca debió de enterarse lo sabía todo. Él, el "grandioso Harry Potter", "el salvador del mundo mágico" estaba enamorado de un chico, peor aun, de un Slytherin, y si podía empeorarse mas aún, de Draco Malfoy, su eterno rival.  
  
¿Cómo había sucedido? Ni el mismo lo sabía (*yo si se! ^ ^ Mas me pegas, mas te quiero!!!*) Quizás, solo se había dado y ya, además no era amor, solo era una atracción, una muy fuerte atracción,. ¡está bien! Era amor, pero no ESA clase de amor; para enamorarse de ESA forma de alguien era necesario conocer a la persona muy bien, por completo; y Harry, pues. con Draco no pasaba de los gritos. ¿Pero y si se volvía algo serio? Lo que era poco probable, pero ¿y si pasaba? Como podría saber si podía llegar a algo mas serio con Draco. Además estaba el hecho de que era lo que mas quería su corazón.  
  
¿Valía la pena intentarlo? Después de todo. ya no tenia nada más que perder; si ya estaba descubierto del todo (sin olvidar la humillación) ¿Por qué no hacer que aquello valiera la pena?  
  
Harry se levanto decidido. La noche anterior no había tenido dudas y tampoco las tendría ahora. Se enfrentaría a Draco, le aclararía todos sus sentimiento, y lo conquistaría a como diera lugar.  
  
No tuvo que buscar mucho, tal y como su instinto le dijo Draco estaba en la habitación que les correspondía, y solo.  
  
'que conveniente' pensó Harry mientras entraba y veía la figura del rubio recostado sobre su cama. Sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo Draco comenzó la conversación.  
  
- ¿terminaste tu maratón, Potter?  
  
Harry no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, se había visto patético y lo sabía.  
  
- si! - contesto mientras comenzaba a reírse de forma sincera  
  
- se puede saber que es tan gracioso?  
  
- me vi realmente estúpido ¿cierto?  
  
- mucho  
  
- lo siento, pero es que aun no estaba listo para hablar contigo  
  
- espero que ahora lo estés, porqué le eche un conjuro a la puerta, y te comunico que no podrás salir hasta que yo lo quiera  
  
'he ahí el porqué de su tranquilidad, ingenioso' pensó  
  
- y bien?! - Presionó el rubio - ¿que rayos fue lo que pasó ayer?!  
  
- ¿ayer? Pues..eh.uhm..  
  
Esto resultaba más difícil de lo que se había imaginado, pero ya no había marcha atrás. O mostraba control sobre si mismo, o tenia todas las de perder.  
  
- creí que estaba clarísimo - no se mostraría intimidado  
  
- clarísimo? - lo miró el Slytherin mientras hacia "aquel" movimiento con su ceja  
  
' Por que tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy?'  
  
- explícate Potter  
  
- Que me gustas - en este punto de la conversación el minibar lo "miraba" de forma tentadora  
  
- ¡¿Qué te traes Potter?!!! ¡¿Crees que voy a caer en ese ridículo jueguito?!!!  
  
- No hay juego Draco-  
  
- ¡MALFOY!  
  
- Draco - enfatizó el nombre mientras se servia un vaso de (* uhm...pongámosle algo común*) Wisky - en cuanto a qué me traigo, pues primero que nada moriría. ¡no! MATARIA por besarte denuevo, y segundo no voy a parar hasta que tu tampoco puedas vivir sin mi, ni mucho menos sin mis labios  
  
Eso había sido más que suficiente. Todo aire de refinamiento se había desvanecido de la expresión del Slytherin que en esos momentos no podía hacer nada más que tener la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Ocasión que el moreno no desperdició. Rápidamente dejó el vaso de licor y aprisionó al rubio contra la cama mientras evitaba que cualquier queja saliera de sus labios sellándolos con los suyos propios.  
  
Era divino sentir el sabor del Slytherin algo delicioso que no podía definir muy bien, pero que lo volvía loco. Poco a poco, y al sentir que el chico que estaba bajo su cuerpo no oponía resistencia (*es que esta demasiado impactado el pobre*) comenzó a profundizar el beso, pidiendo entrada aquella boca de ensueño, deslizando su lengua por el labio inferior de Draco, rogando de forma silenciosa que le permitiera explorarle. Pero el permiso tan deseado no llegó, Draco no cedería tan rápido.  
  
Entonces Harry hizo algo que no supo de donde salió, separo sus labios de los del rubio y sin darle tiempo a este de protestar comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por el cuello de este, lo que arrancó unos casi imperceptibles gemidos por parte del Slytherin. A Draco le costaba admitirlo, pero Potter sabía lo que hacía.  
  
***************  
  
¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Gustó? ¿O apesto???????!  
  
Oh Por favor!!! Tengan piedad!!! Estoy saturada de trabajos por lo de mi salida del cole (si, me gradúo y no tengo ni puta idea de que voy a hacer con mi vida) es por eso que tengo un pequeño bloqueo de ideas; todo lo gasto para florear a los profes con lo de las tareas incumplidas. La verdad es que no se cómo hoy de milagro escribí todo este capitulo, alguien "allí arriba" de veras que me quiere  
  
Espero que no me maten por lo "activo" que he puesto a Harry, pero es que me llega que siempre sea el sufridito, "la victima", esta bien por un rato, ¡pero no siempre! Tiene que tener su carácter el chico!!! Además a la larga los mas tranquilitos son los que peor resultan (¡créanme! Lo digo por experiencia)  
  
Bueno ahora si un par de aclaraciones, mas bien, una aclaración y un pedido  
  
Aclaración: Se me perdió el primer cap de la history, así que no recuerdo bien si Remus se quedaba un dia, dos, tres, de por viada, etc. Así que supongamos que se iba al día siguiente OK? Y si me equivoque ¡forgive me!!!!   
  
Pedido: no tengo idea de que "sabor" ponerle Draco, siempre tuve la idea de que debía ser algo.. Exótico, pero no se que, así que espero sus sugerencias, la mejor queda como la oficial XD  
  
Bueno, eso es todo (por ahora) ¡claro que antes!!!!  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: ^ ^ no, no, no, eso no te lo puedo decir hasta al final. Pero prometo que parte de tu duda ya la resolveré pronto.  
  
Vrag: ¿así que te gusto esa parte? Que bueno! Por que ni te imaginas todo lo que sufrí para hacerla, ¡me las veo negras cuando tengo muchos personajes juntos!!!! Por lo de tu ideilla de la piscina ¡me gusto mucho! n_n me parece una típica idea Weasley ( ya sabes cuales) así que ya se cuando lo voy a poner. Thanks a lot!!!!  
  
Usagi-hk: Por lo de los gemelos, pues yo creo que un par de chicos así de "movidos" han visto lo suficiente ( o incluso mas de lo que deberían) como para horrorizarse con el tema; y pues por Ron, yo creo que su reacción es algo que se esperaba, la verdad a mi me parece algo inverosímil eso de "Ron soy gay" "oh! Enserio? Yo tb" o "no te preocupes Harry, soy tu amigo (comprensión y dulzura) y tienes todo mi apoyo" ni un solo: "¡QUE?!!!" ni nada por el estilo, pero bueno, cada uno con sus gustos no? y yo tp creo que Harry sea un pervertido que se le quiere tirar encima a cualquier chico ¡nop! Su corazoncito es de su querido Draco-chan n_n  
  
Maika Yugi: balnditos? Je, je.algo extraño no crees? Aunque a mi tb me parecen de lo más "cutes", pero eso si! para mi mas que un osito de peluche Harry es un cachorrito ¡sip! Un lindo, pequeño y tierno cachorrito, y draco- chan un gatito!!! XD  
  
Murtilla: mh... Me ha gustado mucho la idea de "esa" escenita..¡creo si podré hacerle un campito por ahí! Pero eso si, mas adelante, aun Draco no va a pensar ni a de vainas en algo serio con Harry; y por lo de saber que va a pasar con ellos dos les propongo un trato a tod@s, si me dejan MUCHOS reviews les pondré algo mas.."activo" el próximo cap n_n después de todo no tengo una historia fija asi que puedo poner y quitar lo que quiera!!! Y eso de mas pociones de los gemelos, tb va a suceder, don't worry!  
  
Augen: -_- Draco-chan es solo y exclusivamente de Harry (y Sev-chan, y en contadas ocasiones de su papito) OK? u.uU pero sobre todo de JKR ;_; ¬¬ como la envidio! Pero bueno! n_ñ parece que no te animaste a cumplir con tus.ejem.incentivos je je ¡lo siento! Pero realmente NO tuve tiempo ¡no me mates!  
  
Arisa: yo tb opino que si el es supuestamente el Gryffindor, que actúe como tal no? y por lo de su seducción ^ ^ ya entrará en acción!!! (tb quiero ideas)  
  
Naria Burrfoot: gracias! Me alegra que encuentres mi fic "curioso" n_nU (supongo que eso es bueno no?) y pues como ya dije, Harry ya se va a poner las pilas del todo  
  
Nicky ch@n: tranqui, tranqui, no es NECESARIO dar ideas, me vasta con que te guste leer mi fic!!! n_n  
  
Maya Malfoy: ja, ja, ja, ja!!! Esta bien! Esta bien! Prometo que dentro de poco se conocerán mas "a fondo", pero reitero, eso dependerá de la cantidad de reviews (je je chantaje)  
  
La señora toda poderosa: enserio te gusta como redacto??? (Llorando de la emoción) que bueno!!! Siempre pensé que no se entendía nada. Y sobre tu pregunta, pues claro que Draco quiere con Harry (solo que no se ha dado cuenta) después de todo, quien no querría con el XD  
  
Gracias a todos (incluso a los que no dejan reviews por que l@s comprendo!!!!)  
  
Nynia  
  
Nanami  
  
Nimmue  
  
(Como ustedes gusten)  
  
Pero eso si! ^^  
  
Miembro de la orden Severusiana (Sev-chan!!!! :D~~~~~~~) 


	7. cap 6

  
  
  


Un Simple Juego 

  
  
  
  
**Autora:** Nynia   
  
  
  
**Clasificación:** R (quizás haga algún cap NC-17)   
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos)  
  
  
  
  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash, es decir, esta basado en una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.   
  
  
  
A partir de este capitulo las escenas comenzaran a ser mas explicitas, te aconsejo que dejes de leer el fic si esta idea no te agrada   
  
  
  
**N.A.:** Si se, si se; hace MUCHO que pasó diciembre y de mi ni las luces ¡lo siento!!!!! es que créanme, no es que yo no haya querido actualizar es solo que.... no podía ni escribir....¡mi bloqueo era total!!! (bueno con respecto a esta historia y las otras dos que escribía con anterioridad).   
  
  
  
Y justo cuando creía que al fin iba a tener tiempo de sobra para escribir!!!! (ya que no postulo a la universidad hasta agosto) es que NECESITO una beca y la maldita universidad esta, solo las da al primer puesto en el examen "primera opción" lo cual significa que solo tengo UNA oportunidad para ganarle a "quien sabe cuantas" personas mas, lo cual no sería tan malo ¡¡¡si es que para obtener la beca no estuviera PROHIBIDO prepararte en academias!!!!!!! (*cara de asesina en serie*); así que si tomamos en cuenta todo eso...ni a vainas hago el intento en el examen de febrero, mejor me tomo mi tiempito para prepararme por mi sola....-_- cosa que aun ni empiezo..... ¿Por que de mi desesperación por la beca? Pues por que voy a seguir arte y esa carrera te sale el doble de cara si se toma en cuenta que a parte de la universidad tienes que correr con los gastos en materiales que no son NADA baratos.....mi vida es una mierda..... (*Nynia mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie la haya escuchado decir eso*)   
  
  
  
Bien se que eso no es excusa suficiente, así que aquí va la segunda parte de mi elaborado plan para obtener su misericordia: estoy trabajando. Y no un trabajo en el cual tenga una computadora cerca o por lo menos una libretita donde ir escribiendo... NO, trabajo CAMINANDO (y ya l@s quiero ver a ustedes escribir mientras caminan ) es un asco! Me paso todo el maldito día de un colegio a otro hablando con las profesoras... ¡gracias al cielo todas las que me tocaron fueron amables!!!! Pero eso no evita que llegue a mi casa con el cerebro sobrecalentado.... ¿mencione que camino bajo el sol? .... y como supondrán a las justas y me alcanza el tiempo para leer un poco. (*suspiro*) TT_TT no me gusta!   
  
  
  
Creo que esta vez me pase de pavadas n_nU mejor dejo de escribir cosas que no vienen al tema y l@s dejo con el cap que ya vienen esperando por algún tiempo. Decidí meterle un poquito mas de acción y compensarlas con una extensión MUCHO mayor a la acostumbrada ¡espero lo disfruten!!!   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**Capitulo anterior (*lo mas relevante para que puedan ubicarse*)**   
  
  
  
***_ Ron se lavó la cara de forma rápida, le desagradaba la sensación del agua fría después del calor de una cómoda cama y mientras echaba la pasta dental a su cepillo de dientes (*daaaaah.....!!!! Obviamente!*) un pensamiento algo absurdo lleno su mente.   
  
  
  
Un beso. Malfoy. Un beso para Malfoy. Harry besando a Malfoy.   
  
  
  
¡¡¡¿HARRY BESANDO A MALFOYYYYYYYY......?????????!!!!!!!!!!!! O_oU (*^ ^nice!*)_ **(esa parte me gustó ^^)**   
  
  
  
***_ - Draco - enfatizó en el nombre mientras se servia un vaso de (* uhm.....pongámosle algo común*) Wisky - en cuanto a que me traigo, pues primero que nada moriría... ¡no! MATARIA por besarte denuevo, y segundo no voy a parar hasta que tu tampoco puedas vivir sin mis labios_ **(ese fue Harry a Draco)**   
  
  
  
*** _Entonces Harry hizo algo que no supo de donde salió, separo sus labios de los del rubio y sin darle tiempo a este de protestar comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por el cuello de este. Lo que arrancó unos casi imperceptibles gemidos por parte del Slytherin; le costaba admitirlo, pero Potter sabia lo que hacia. _   
  
  
  
Y ahora... Chan chan chan!!!!!   
  
  
  
**Cáp.- 6 "Corre Malfoy, corre " (*no pude resistirme!!!! XD*)**   
  
  
  
Mientras "el gran Harry Potter" la pasaba de lo lindo en su habitación (*¬* oh si! *), una pequeña comitiva se había formado en el cuarto contiguo.   
  
  
  
Siguiendo el consejo de sus hermanos mayores, Ronald Weasley estaba completamente decidido a afrontar la situación con respecto a su mejor amigo de una vez por todas. Ginny por su parte había decidido acompañarlo ( lo que fácilmente seria traducido a: fue amenazada de muerte si no lo hacia), los gemelos en cambio habían creído que el espectáculo que, estaban seguros se llevaría a cabo, sería digno de ser visto; por lo cual no pensaban perdérselo.   
  
  
  
Sin perder un instante más, el grupo se dirigió con paso decidido a la habitación que ahora compartían Harry y Malfoy.   
  
  
  
- Bien - Ron tomó la manija de la puerta algo dubitativo aun - espero que esta haya sido una buena idea   
  
  
  
Haciendo uso de todo su aplomo y en un movimiento algo tosco giró la perilla, o por lo menos eso fue lo que intentó, ya que esta no cedió en lo absoluto; la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada.   
  
  
  
- ¡uy.....!!! un hechizo de privacidad - Fred miró a Ron con picardía - creo que no sería bueno interrumpirlos ahora..., tu sabes   
  
  
  
- ¡no, no se! - lo cortó este en tono áspero   
  
  
  
- vamos Ron!!! - Esta vez fue el otro gemelo quien no pudo resistirse a molestarlo- a no todas las personas "les gusta con publico" - Ginny ahogó un sollozo mientras se sonrojaba visiblemente   
  
  
  
- aunque quien sabe ¿no?...con lo especial que es el Slytherin ese, quizás...   
  
  
  
- cállate George!!!!   
  
  
  
- soy Fred - comentó algo indignado este mientras Ron sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la puerta   
  
  
  
- no me importa que esté pasando ahí dentro!! Si no nos abren por las buenas, por las malas tendrá que ser!!!   
  
  
  
El pelirrojo estaba a punto de pronunciar el hechizo que momentos antes lo hubiera llevado a encontrarse , aunque él no lo supiera, con cierto moreno a punto de cumplir con su cometido (el cual incluía a cierto rubio, desnudo si era posible) cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un visiblemente alterado, despeinado y sudoroso Draco Malfoy salió por ella echo una exhalación.   
  
  
  
- Harry avanza rápido... - George miró divertido mientras el rubio se alejaba maldiciendo   
  
  
  
- que rayos?!! - Ron entró indignado a la habitación, seguido por todo el gremio claro - ¡Harry!!!   
  
  
  
Pero ninguno estuvo preparado para lo que vio ahí, Harry tenia la pinta de alguien a quien le hubiera pasado un tornado por encima (con trozos de casas y escombros incluidos) y estaba sentado cruzado de brazos sobre la cama como si se tratara de un niño encaprichado (con pucherito y todo)   
  
  
  
- ¿saben? - Habló por fin mirándolos; dejando a la vista la marca de un reciente golpe en su mejilla - pudo haber sido más amable - se quejó   
  
  
  
  


***************

  
  
  
  
  
Draco estaba echo una furia. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Potter a hacer semejante cosa y esperar algo de su parte?!!! Estaba demente si creía que el llegaría a corresponderle en lo mas mínimo!   
  
  
  
_'...aunque...'_ pensó no sin algo de molestia _'casi lo hice....'_   
  
  
  
"¡No es una atracción!!!!" Se reprendió a sí mismo mentalmente, eran las hormonas; a su edad trabajaban a mil por hora y por esto fue que tuvo una reacción que se podría considerar casi lógica.   
  
  
  
El Slytherin paseó intranquilo por los pasillos del resort tratando de despejar su mente. Era uno de primera calidad, eso debía admitirlo; la atención era impecable, la comida deliciosa y las estancias casi llegaban a la perfección.   
  
  
  
Pronto se descubrió a si mismo en un espacioso gimnasio con alberca incluida (aunque esta era solo deportiva); recordaba haber visto otra en los pisos superiores, si, una gran alberca rodeada por paredes de cristal (*si han visto "conoces a Joe Black?" o "The death in love" pueden hacerse una idea*) desde donde se podían apreciar los inmensos terrenos del local, todos verdes y cuidadosamente arreglados; también recordó haber visto otra más a parte de varias salas para masajes y tratamientos para la piel; tonterías de mujeres según él.   
  
  
  
- ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? - una joven instructora de aeróbicos lo miró con curiosidad - ¿desea practicar algo en especial? - preguntó algo divertida   
  
  
  
Draco la miró confundido ¡claro! ¡El gimnasio! Había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en este. Se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras daba media vuelta y continuaba con su paseo, mientras sentía aquellos perturbadores pensamientos volver a su cabeza. Aun estaba algo acalorado (y no precisamente por la larga caminata) por lo que decidió volver a su habitación para tomar una ducha helada, aunque la perspectiva de encontrase con Potter nuevamente no le agradaba mucho...   
  
  
  
_'mucho?... ¿pero que estoy pensando?!!!! No me agrada en lo absoluto!!!! ....Pero entonces....'_   
  
  
  
¿Porque volvía al cuarto si era así? Estaba seguro que por todo el lugar debían de haber infinidad de baños donde podría ducharse con total tranquilidad, pero no, él quería volver a la habitación.   
  
  
  
Quizás era solo cuestión de orgullo, debía de demostrarle al maldito imbecil-que-vivió que Draco Malfoy no le temía, pero por otro lado quizás.... solo quizás, se trataba de volver a tentar a Potter, de desear nuevamente un contacto. No era que el huérfano le interesara claro, era... "el echo".   
  
  
  
Después de todo Draco no era ningún santo, tenia experiencia en el asunto de parejas ( y vaya clase de experiencia); había salido con varias chicas, una gran lista de la que sentían en extremo orgulloso por cierto, pero nunca había intentado relacionase con alguien de su mismo sexo. No es que sintiera repulsión o siquiera desagrado por el asunto, es mas, conocía a varios compañeros que lo hacían con total naturalidad, es solo que él nunca se había sentido interesado por el "tema", es decir, hasta ahora.   
  
  
  
Siempre había creído que con un chico no podría ser ni la mitad de bueno de lo que era con una chica, pero se había equivocado con un chico era aun mejor, no solo podia encontrar la pasión del momento sino también la descarga de adrenalina que te producia el saber que hacias algo incorrecto ¡y Potter había sido el bastardo que se había encargado de mostrárselo! ¡maldita sea!!!   
  
  
  
El rubio sacudió la cabeza con furia tratando de disolver aquellos perturbadores pensamientos.   
  
  
  
_'no es por Potter '_ Se dijo a si mismo mientras volvía a la habitación _'fue el simple echo de que era algo nuevo y en contra de las reglas; algo que no volverá a pasar, por lo menos no con el Gryffindor idiota'_   
  
  
  
  


***************

  
  
  
  
  
  
- quiero que lo entiendas de una vez Ron, NO - ME VOY - A RENDIR!!! - Harry movió los brazos exasperado mientras por quinta vez tenia que decirle al pelirrojo que no recapacitaría nada con respecto a Draco   
  
  
  
- ¡Mira! - Este no parecía dispuesto a rendirse - que acepte tu.... "condición" es una cosa! Pero por todos los santos Harry! Es Malfoy!!!   
  
  
  
- ¡¿y que te crees que no lo se?!!! - Ron puso cara de no entender - ¡Por Merlín, Ron!, yo estoy tan sorprendido como tu; después de lo del reto todo se dio muy de prisa, pero se dio, no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, es desesperante y a la vez agradable y no puedo dejarlo ir... Draco me gusta, y dado que ya lo sabe no pierdo nada con intentarlo... además, es algo así como un reto, una prueba más - agregó al final con una sonrisa   
  
  
  
Ron miró a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco ¡Estaba hablando de Malfoy como si se tratara de un chico cualquiera! ¡Y era Malfoy! ¡Su enemigo jurado!!! ¡Su némesis!!!¡Y además lo llamaba de Draco!!! ¡Esto era culpa de los gemelos!!!   
  
  
  
- Harry - la insegura voz de Ginny interrumpió la descarga de pensamientos de Ron - ¿realmente lo quieres?   
  
  
  
Cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en el chico-que-vivó   
  
  
  
- nunca dije eso - contestó algo acalorado   
  
  
  
- pero...   
  
  
  
- me gusta Ginny, pero de ahí a querer es otra cosa   
  
  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor!!! - Fred le arrojó una almohada al moreno - ¡¿es que aun no te das cuenta?!!!   
  
  
  
- ¡¿de que hablas?!!! - Harry lo miró algo molesto   
  
  
  
- es más que obvio Harry - continuó este en tono de entendido - no es un simple gusto, sino no sería tu deseo mas desesperado; además, ayer por la noche lo aceptabas de lo mas campante   
  
  
  
Harry palideció. Era cierto, ahora recordaba haber dicho algo sobre estar enamorado... ¡¿pero como podía estarlo?!!!   
  
  
  
Fred pareció leer sus pensamientos   
  
  
  
- tranquilo Harry, desgraciadamente uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse   
  
  
  
- sino mira a Fred - George intervino con una sonrisa mientras su gemelo palidecía hasta el pelo   
  
  
  
- ¿Fred que? - la curiosidad palpable en la voz de la pequeña Weasley   
  
  
  
- Fred nada! - se defendió este mientras miraba de forma asesina a su "copia" - ¡Ahora Harry! ¡¿Que tienes planeado para llevarte a Malfoy a la cama?!!!   
  
  
  
Este se sobresaltó ¿A la cama?   
  
  
  
- Euhg.... Fred, por favor no hablen de eso conmigo presente   
  
  
  
- Entonces estás invitado a irte pequeño hermano - George le señalo muy ceremoniosamente la puerta   
  
  
  
- lo siento Harry, pero la verdad prefiero no quedarme para esto - se excusó antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación seguido por Ginny   
  
  
  
Harry se quedó solo con los gemelos y aquello no le gustó, ambos lo miraban de forma escrutadora, como evaluándolo y poniéndolo muy nervioso; no sabía que esperarse de ellos. Como guiados por alguna señal invisible ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo para acercarse al ojiverde con enormes sonrisas.   
  
  
  
- bien, bien, bien...   
  
  
  
- ¿bien, que cosa George? - se atrevió a preguntar en un hilo de voz   
  
  
  
- creo que tenemos una idea   
  
  
  
Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más, fue jalado por dos pares de brazos y metido al baño casi a empujones. Una vez dentro los gemelos se encargaron de llenar por completo la bañera, con una fragancia de rosas como toque extra, y de empezar a desvestir a un completamente confundido Harry Potter.   
  
  
  
- ¡Esperen!!!!! - gritó este una vez asimilada la situación y sujetando con fuerza sus pantalones que ya intentaban quitarle - ¡¿que están tramando?!!!   
  
  
  
- Rápido que no hay tiempo!!!! - lo apremió Fred mientras lo empujaba a la ducha y abría un grifo al azar   
  
  
  
Harry gritó cuando sintió el chorro de agua helada que le cayó encima y trató de huir de este; de manera desesperada intentaba salir de debajo del agua pero Fred lo evitaba sonriente   
  
  
  
-tranquilo Harry - le dijo - solo te necesitamos mojado   
  
  
  
- ¿Perdón?! - preguntó Harry tiritando   
  
  
  
- es simple Harry - George se acercó después de hacerle algo a la cerradura de la puerta - pero tienes que escucharnos bien   
  
  
  
  


***************

  
  
  
  
  
Draco entró a la habitación y la encontró vacía, sonrío con alivio mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y se acercaba al baño listo para su ducha; fue cuando la puerta de este se abrió de golpe dando paso a Harry quien solo llevaba un diminuta toalla a la cintura mientras que con otra se secaba concienzudamente el cabello. Draco retrocedió unos pasos por el asombro pero Harry pareció no percatarse de su presencia; cubierto por gotas de agua que brillaban sobre su bien formado cuerpo el Gryffindor se dirigió directamente al gran armario que se encontraba al lado opuesto del rubio, lo cual Draco agradeció sobre manera, y se dedicó a rebuscar entre los cajones.   
  
  
  
Aun con el susto que se había llevado, el rubio no puedo evitar notar lo atractivo que se veía Potter de aquella manera, si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico Draco estaba seguro de que no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de lanzarse sobre él, pero era Potter, el chico-que-vivió, y nunca se rebajaría a tanto.   
  
  
  
Se sorprendió a si mismo observando al moreno con deseo mientras este buscaba algo entre sus pertenencias y tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando este soltó la toalla que llevaba a la cintura para poder deslizar unos boxers por sus piernas ¿Acaso Potter tendría idea de la perfección de su trasero? Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al pensar algo no muy decoroso al respecto y no pudo haber sido en peor momento ya que justo Potter había decidido darse vuelta.   
  
  
  
- Draco - sonrió - ¿cuando llegaste?   
  
  
  
Parecía no importarle su semi desnudes y se acercó al rubio aun sonriendo.   
  
  
  
El Slytherin puso su mejor cara de desprecio mientras analizaba la situación. Primero que nada estaba el tema de Potter que le había gritado a los cuatro vientos que lo deseaba; en segundo lugar se encontraba el tema de, Potter nuevamente, que se veía asquerosamente apetecible así; y el tercer lugar no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque corrió a refugiarse en el baño lo más rápido que pudo mientras tiraba la puerta tras de si.   
  
  
  
En la habitación Harry sonrió. Tenía que admitir que se había muerto de miedo al intentarlo, por no decir la vergüenza de pasearse desnudo frente a Draco, pero había que darle crédito a los gemelos, estaba funcionando. Sin abandonar su sonrisa y con renovados ánimos tomó sus gafas de sobre el mueble y coloco su varita sujeta por la tela elástica de su ropa interior para continuar con la siguiente parte del plan.   
  
  
  
Abrió la puerta del baño sin ningún problema y se deslizó sigilosamente dentro para luego cerrar la puerta con un hechizo; todo cortesía de George Weasley. Una vez en la estancia encontró a Draco absorto mirando la bañera, tan absorto incluso que ni había sentido su entrada furtiva: pero la verdad es que era una obra de arte, con aquella fragancia a rosas y el agua caliente invitándolo a uno a sumergirse en ella, unas cuantos pétalos de las mismas flores (que Harry nunca supo de donde habían sacado) regados por algunos de los rincones y sobre el agua; la escena era en extremo incitadora.   
  
  
  
Tan sigilosamente como había entrado, el ojiverde se acerco al rubio para luego comenzar un lento masaje en sus hombros. Draco se sobresalto e intento voltear pero Harry se lo impidió pegando su cuerpo al de su presa.   
  
  
  
Ahora todo corría por su cuenta.   
  
  
  
  


***************

  
  
  
  
  
**¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿que paso????? ¿Que se creían? ¿Que ya lo soltaba todito????? XD ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡!!!!!!!! (*Entiéndase risa malvada*)   
  
  
  
Pues NO!!!!! y ahora se aguantan!!!!! (*Nynia jugándose un solitario*) ¿Que haré?...... ¿Que haré? ¿Que opinan que puede pasar luego? ¿Ya quieren acción de verdad?......o........ ¡naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...........!!!!!!!!!! ¡Sufran un poco mas!!!! (*evil*)   
  
  
  
Arroz.....   
  
  
  
Arroz......   
  
  
  
Arroz, arroz......   
  
  
  
Arroz, arroz, arroz.......   
  
  
  
¡Oh! ¡Me olvidaba! ¡PUBLICDAD!!!! Lean mi nuevo fic Sangre Real!!!!! Si se portan bien y prometen leerlo podría ser un poco caritativa...... ¿lo prometen?   
  
  
  
TODOS: ¡SI!!!!!!   
  
  
  
¡Están bajo palabra de honor!!!!!!!! XD**   
  
  
  
  


***************

  
  
  
  
  
- tranquilo........ - la voz de Harry fue solo un susurro que Draco no pudo evitar disfrutar   
  
  
  
Las manos (a su parecer expertas) del Gryffindor estaban haciendo magia, toda la tensión acumulada por varios meses se estaba esfumando dejando paso a un estado de somnolencia que el slytherin estaba disfrutando. Completamente desarmado terminó recostando su cuerpo sobre el que se ofrecía como un apoyo, disfrutando de las sensaciones que esto creaba. Después de todo, nunca caía mal una probadita.   
  
  
  
Harry tomando este acto como una clara invitación comenzó a intensificar el masaje logrando arrancar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción del rubio, aquellos deliciosos sonidos que poco apoco fueron aumentando de nivel mientras que el movimiento de las manos fue acompañado con los labios del ojiverde recorriendo el cuello de piel blanquisima.   
  
  
  
- no prefieres que continúe el masaje mientras te bañas? - pronuncio cada una de las palabras en un tono seductor, no se echaría para atrás ahora   
  
  
  
Y para su sorpresa Draco asintió, levemente pero lo hizo, lo cual renovó sus esperanzas. Con un simple hechizo (también cortesía de los gemelos, que habían pensado en TODO) lo dejó en un bañador y lo condujo gentilmente a la bañera, empujándolo suavemente para que se recostara dentro. Una vez arrodillado tras él continuo nuevamente el masaje mientras poco a poco iba bajando las manos para empezar así a recorrer el torso de su acompañante, el rubio opuso un poco de resistencia al principio para luego dejarse a la caricia.   
  
  
  
Lo estaba disfrutando... ¡Dios! ¡Y cuanto! Era conciente de los pequeños gemidos que soltaba pero no podía retenerlos, ya no podía dominarse, estaba completamente abandonado a las sensaciones que Potter le producía. Fue cuando lo sintió, el Gryffindor lo empujo ligeramente hacia delante mientras se deslizaba dentro de la bañera quedando sentado atrás suyo, deliciosamente pegado a él, sin abandonar nunca las caricias, obligándolo a apoyarse en su pecho mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello. Y Draco solo podía sentir la perfección del momento.   
  
  
  
Ya no había marcha atrás, ambos chicos se estaban dejando guiar por su instinto, la pasión se había desatado y era tal que había nublado la razón de ambos. Aunque inexperto en lo que se refería las relaciones Harry no podía parar de acariciar a Draco, y Draco no podía detener a Harry como se haba dicho a si mismo que haría. Ambos solo se limitaban a sentir, a explorar, no les importaba nada más.   
  
  
  
Poco a poco las manos del moreno fueron bajando en su trayectoria, mientras sus labios había capturado a los del rubio en un beso hambriento, y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la erección de este rozándola con un solo movimiento, causando que el Slytherin arqueara la espalda mientras gemía con fuerza. Fue este simple gesto el que terminó de encender a Harry, no podía soportarlo más. Deslizó una mano dentro del bañador de Draco y comenzó la suave caricia, arriba... abajo, ritmicamente mientras se atendía a si mismo también.   
  
  
  
El baño se convirtió en un solo de gemidos, ambos chicos disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones, dejándose arrastrar por la pasión. Los rostros de ambos sudorosos, cubiertos de rubor mientras sus ojos se cerraban por la intensidad del momento, ambos hermosos, completamente entregados, sin importarles el mundo ni nada mas que ellos.   
  
  
  
Sin importarles ser Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy   
  
  
  
  


~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

  
  
  
  
  
** Ahora si!!!!! Ahí les dejo!!!!! Espero que hayan disfrutado la pequeña compensación por la tardanza en publicar n_n ...yo si lo hice je je ...aunque no me termina de convencer la escena final ¡Pero bueh! que le vamos a hacer   
  
  
  
Lamento no poder contestar los reviews ahora, pero como ya dije estoy trabajando, son las 12:18 am y mañana tengo que estar de pie a las 8:00 am, mh.... bueno ni tanto como mañana no? La cosa es que ya no puedo demorarme mas!!! Aun así!! MUCHISIMAS gracias a quienes me hayan dejado reviews, son un gran apoyo para mi, me hacen saber que les gusta lo que hago (n_nU y que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo)   
  
  
  
Sigan dejándome Reviews!!!!!! y gracias por su apoyo!!!!   
  
  
  
  
Nynia   
  
  
~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~   
  
  
PD: sorry si hay fallas ortográficas pero esta cap no esta beteado ¡es que no pude resistirme a publicarlo ya!!!!!! >   
  
  
  
**


	8. cap 7

**Un Simple Juego**

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R (quizás haga algún cap NC-17)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Slash (si no saben lo que es mas les vale que pregunten antes de seguir leyendo) ADEMAS este capitulo contiene LEMON Chiiiiiii......!!!!! al fin!!! (osease ya llegué al NC-17, creo)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos)

**N.A.:** Aunque no se lo puedan creer (y yo tampoco) este resultó ser el capitulo final!!! No porque quiera dejar de escribir este fic, sino que me acabo de notar que la trama que había planeado llega hasta aquí y yo ni cuenta me había dado. 

Lamento si el final les llegó de una manera tan abrupta...pero, ¡HEY! Denme crédito!!! Ya no estoy dejando mis fics a la mitad ¿no? Además ya les metí su cachito de felicidad, tal y como pueden ver en la advertencia, ^^ eso es bueno ¿no?

Este cap esta dedicado a mi amigocha del alma Di-chan ¡que para VARIAR un poco se digno leer uno de mis escritos y corregirlo!!! ¬¬ si algo esta mal échenle la culpa a ella!

Espero les guste!!!

------------

Cáp.- 8  "Todo en Manos del Destino"  

- ¡Benditos trucos muggles!!! ^^

- ¡ya deja eso Fred! ¡No es ético!

- Vamos Ginny, no es la gran cosa

Ambos gemelos, radiantes y sonrientes, se encontraban pegados a la pared con un vaso entre sus oídos y esta. La meta era clara, especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta que dicha pared daba justo al baño de la habitación contigua. 

La habitación de Harry y Draco.

- ¡Mi dios! ¡¿Es ese Malfoy?! – George estaba encantadísimo con el rumbo que había seguido el plan – ¡que tales pulmones!

- no necesitamos tus explicaciones, George, gracias

Por el contrario Ron y Ginny no podían estar más desconformes con la idea de lo que ya estaban. Aceptar que Harry sentía algo por un chico, bien; aceptar que este chico en cuestión era Malfoy, bien; ¡¿pero espiarlos mientras hacían quien sabe qué?! ¡Definitivamente, NADA bien!!!

Tal y como Ginny había mencionado NO era ético, sobre todo si se consideraba que era su amigo al que andaban espiando de esa manera. Harry, Dios lo ampare, había depositado su confianza en los gemelos y estos se divertían de lo lindo con su intimidad.

"Solo a él se le ocurre confiar en mis hermanos" pensó Ron con resignación mientras iba hacia la puerta

- Voy a la cafetería chicos, no quiero estar presente cuando Harry se entere 

- ¡tu te lo pierdes!!! – respondió uno de sus hermanos mientras este cerraba la puerta

- ¿y bien Ginny? ¿Te unes a la fiesta? – George miró interrogante a su hermanita menor

Ahora eran tres jóvenes magos quienes tenían sus oídos sobre vasos invertidos, todos y cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa de diversión.

- ¡Esa es mi "manis"!!!  

- ¡Cállate George!

***************

Ambos chicos estaban exhaustos, hacia unos minutos que el agua de la bañera había perdido su calidez inicial pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba en lo absoluto, bastaba con la sensación que les producían sus cuerpos unidos, tan deliciosamente juntos que ninguno se atrevía a moverse para romper el "encanto".

Sin embargo Harry notó como el rubio sobre el comenzaba a temblar casi imperceptiblemente y decidió que lo mejor era volver a la habitación.

- Draco...

- ¿mh...?

- enfermarás...

- ya lo estoy – contestó este acomodándose aún mas sobre el moreno -  es decir, es lo único que puede explicar que esté así contigo... – luego levantó la vista sorprendido por la leve risa que soltó el otro chico – ¿qué es tan gracioso Potter?

Unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

- vamos a cambiarnos

Tras esto Harry lo separó suavemente de el para salir de la bañera, mientras Draco no podía dejar de observarlo. Sin duda el moreno era una obra maestra. Atractivo, algo inocente, con los ojos más maravillosos que hubiera visto, poderoso y el salvador del mundo mágico; lo mejor de lo mejor.

"No es tan extraño que me haya fijado en él entonces" pensó divertido mientras seguía al chico hasta la habitación "después de todo, un Malfoy solo puede tener eso; lo mejor".

- ¿de que te sonríes? – preguntó algo extrañado el Gryffindor mientras le alcanzaba una toalla.

- ¿sabes Potter? No eres tan mal partido después de todo – contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mirando significativamente el cuerpo del chico frente a él –  hasta podría llegar a acostumbrarme

Harry no puedo evitar sonrojarse visiblemente y devolverle la sonrisa entre divertido y algo molesto.

El se lo buscaba, después de todo Draco era un Slytherin ¿Qué más podría esperar? Pero era ese aire arrogante y autosuficiente lo que le atraía de él. Aún así no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, después de todo el era un Gryffindor.

- lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti – le sonrió desdeñoso – pensé que serias algo mas "activo" ahí dentro

La mirada de Draco se estrechó mientras le arrojaba a la cabeza la toalla que le había pasado instantes atrás.

- ¡me tomaste desprevenido! ¡Todo eso fue planeado! ¡Me tendiste una trampa! ¡Que bajo de tu parte!

Harry no pudo evitar reír con ganas mirando como el rubio se vestía indignado. 

Draco era exquisito; su piel nívea y ojos de tormenta, enmarcados por aquel cabello rubio y sedoso que había tenido la oportunidad de acariciar, y ese cuerpo que le enloquecía... Había sido sencillamente maravilloso poder acariciarlo entre la calida agua de la bañera. Claro que no se lo diría, el Slytherin ya tenia el ego lo suficientemente grande.

- ¿Piensas quedarte así todo el día? – preguntó este ya cambiado – por mi parte yo si tengo hambre

Algo sonrojado Harry se apresuró en terminar de vestirse para luego salir hacia el comedor junto con su... ¿pareja? 

Aminoró el paso ligeramente mientras miraba al rubio por unos instantes que caminaba a su lado. No se le había ocurrido pensar en ello antes, es decir, después de lo sucedido ¿Cuál era la relación que lo unía con el Slytherin?

- ¡Harry!

La voz de su pelirrojo amigo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad; este venía caminando desde el cafetín del resort, traía la cara de alguien que hubiera comido bien. Lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras a su lado Draco ponía cara de incomodidad, después de todo la relación con Ron nunca había sido buena, no podía esperar que eso cambiara de buenas a primeras.

***************

- ¿y que opinas? – Fred miró a su copia que se encontraba tendido sobre el césped.

Era una tarde soleada y agradable que ambos habían aprovechado para haraganear un poco en los jardines.

- ¿Opinar?

- no te hagas al desentendido "manito", hablo sobre tu pequeño "sueño húmedo"

George soltó un gruñido de molestia; no quería hablar de ello, pero sabia que su hermano no se detendría tan fácilmente, después de todo el mismo no lo había echo hasta sacarle toda la información con respecto a Snape.

- se me hace extraño – continuó este ignorando por completo el silencio del otro – que hayas colaborado con mi pequeña idea estando así las cosas

Recostándose sobre un lado volteó a mirar a su hermano que seguía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sonrió con burla.

- "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" ¿eh?

- ¿quieres callarte ya? – George lo miró fastidiado

Fred abandonó su sonrisa y se recostó nuevamente exhalando un sonoro suspiro ¿Qué derecho tenia de molestar a su hermano si el mismo estaba en las mismas condiciones, o aun, en unas peores? Y después de lo de la carta... ¡Dios! Que suerte ya no tenía que volver más a la escuela, sino podría considerarse hombre muerto.

- ¡ambos estamos fregados!!! – admitió por fin; y su gemelo le dio toda la razón

***************

El tiempo pasó muy rápido después de aquel día, al parecer el rubio no había mentido al decir que podría acostumbrarse a su compañía ya que desde aquella tarde habían aprovechado cada momento juntos ¡Y vaya que los habían aprovechado!!! Y si bien sus encuentros no habían pasado de simples "juegos", poco a poco iban tomando mayor intensidad.

El Gryffindor sonrió mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello del chico que dormitaba apoyado en él.

- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó este pegando su cuerpo mas al suyo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en algo? – contestó Harry mientras bajaba la caricia hasta la nuca de su acompañante.

- cierto, había olvidado que no puedes darte ese lujo

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en el rostro del chico Slytherin mientras sentía como el cuerpo en el que estaba apoyado se tensaba ligeramente por el enfado. No podía evitarlo; el echo de que su relación con el chico dorado hubiera dado un vuelco radical no era motivo suficiente como para que dejara de lado su pasatiempo favorito, molestarlo. Si bien los antiguos comentarios hirientes habían sido remplazados por simples bromas poco hostiles el resultado seguía siendo igual de satisfactorio.

- nos quedan solo dos días – escucho decir al ojiverde con pesar.

Y era cierto, en dos días mas la estancia en el resort terminaría y el se iría derechito a la casa de Granger a pasar el resto de las vacaciones ahí, viviendo entre muggles y como muggle; sería un suplicio a comparación de los últimos días que había pasado aquí. Dejo escapar un suave gemido a modo de queja mientras pellizcaba a Harry en el abdomen.

- ¡Ouch! – se quejó este – ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!

- ¡¿tenias que recordármelo?! – reclamó mientras se levantaba de la cama que habían acostumbrado compartir e iba hacia el baño – ¡Los Gryffindors tienen tan poco tacto!

***************

Era la noche, la ultima que le quedaba y Harry estaba decidido; esa misma velada le preguntaría a Draco que se traía con él.  Quería saber de una buena vez si la cosa iba enserio o era un pasatiempo mas del rubio. Era verdad que corría el riesgo de que la respuesta lo desilusionara por completo y destruyera todo lo que había creado con el chico, pero no podía seguir viviendo con aquella incertidumbre.

Esperó pacientemente a que terminara la última cena que tendrían en aquel lugar para acorralar al Slytherin en uno de los corredores. Este se mostró un poco extrañado por la actitud del chico y por un momento estuvo tentado a pensar que era una broma, pero la expresión de seriedad en el rostro del ojiverde le hizo desistir en el acto de la idea.

- ¿sucede algo?

- necesitamos hablar

- ya te habías tardado mucho

El Gryffindor lo miro con la boca abierta.

- vamos Potter, era mas que obvio que tarde o temprano preguntarías que clase de relación llevamos

-oh, bien... -  Harry estaba turbado, nunca espero que la situación llevara aquel rumbo – entonces... ¿Qué....?

- absolutamente ninguna  

La frialdad en la voz del rubio fue tal que le heló el alma. En aquellos momentos sintió que tenía la expresión mas patética que se pudiera imaginar, extrañeza, desolación, ira, dolor, total confusión; sin embargo pronto cambió a una de molestia pura al ver la sonrisa burlona que bailaba en los labios del Sly.

- ¡DRACO!!!

Sin inmutarse por la furia que irradiaban los ojos de su compañero, este se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con los de Harry y susurrar en un tono divertido.

- vamos a la habitación, ahí te lo diré todo.

***************

Ciertamente Harry sabia que la forma de Draco de decir las cosas era de todo menos normal, pero nunca se esperó aquello.

Desde que habían entrado a la habitación el Slytherin se había abalanzado sobre él y no había parado de besarle con una pasión que lo había desconcertado por completo. No tardó mucho en corresponderle entendiendo a donde quería llegar con aquello, y gustando por completo de la idea.

Con extrema lentitud Draco se fue desasiendo de las prendas de Harry mientras se detenía a acariciar cada trozo de piel que dejaba al descubierto, arrancando pequeños gemidos de placer de labios del moreno. Pronto Harry se encontró recostado en la cama, completamente desnudo y temblando ante las caricias que el rubio le propiciaba, sintiéndose completamente desarmado ante el chico.

Separándose de él, Draco se fue deshaciendo de su propia ropa poco a poco mientras Harry le observaba expectante, su mirada llena de pasión y lujuria; era increíble la sensualidad que despedía el rubio con movimientos tan simples, con tan solo su mirada.

Una vez desnudo Draco se tendió por completo sobre Harry, rozando sus cuerpos creando una deliciosa fricción que hizo que el moreno gimiera aun más fuerte. Se sonrió, aquella noche se había propuesto llevarlo hasta el límite e iba por buen camino. Con manos expertas comenzó a acariciar el torso de chico, acompañando sus movimientos con sus labios, que besaban, mordían y lamían el cuello expuesto ante él. 

Harry se sentía en la gloria, el rubio estaba por enloquecerlo; en ese momento se estaba encargando de uno de sus pezones, atacándolo con la misma suerte que había corrido su cuello, enviándole descargas que le sacudían por completo, haciéndolo arquearse en busca de más. En un arranque de pasión tomó al Slytherin por el trasero, empujándolo más contra él, sintiendo con deleite la erección de su compañero contra la suya.

- ¿impaciente Harry?

- no sé por que preguntas algo así si... ahhhhh... tú mismo lo estas provocando.

Con una sonrisa el rubio volvió a los labios de su pareja, besándolo con extrema lentitud y sensualidad, deslizando su mano por el pecho de este hasta encontrase con su objetivo. El miembro de Harry se erguía erecto mientras su dueño suplicaba por atención con susurros casi incoherentes, su razón nublada por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando; Draco no necesitó más para tomarla en su mano y comenzar el movimiento que sería la perdición para el moreno. Arriba y abajo a un ritmo lento, una tortura y una delicia; el mismo sentía que las respuestas que daba Harry era todo lo que necesitaba para venirse el mismo, pero aquello no era lo planeado, aun faltaba mucho.

Abandonando el ritmo que se había intensificado, se separó por completo del ojiverde para arrodillarse al pie de la cama frente a él.

- ¡¿Porque mierda te detienes?!

- la paciencia es una virtud ¿lo sabias Harry? – con una enorme sonrisa agregó – ahora mismo te daré tu premio por ella.

Acompañando las palabras con la acción, tomo la erección de moreno en sus labios, deslizando su lengua por esta, deteniéndose en la punta y luego tomándola por completo mientras Harry tomaba sus cabellos con desesperación impulsándolo suavemente hacia abajo en busca de mayor intensidad.

Cuando sintió que el chico estaba por venirse se detuvo dándole cierto tiempo para recuperarse antes de comenzar a prepáralo para lo que planeaba hacer. Aunque en sus planes nunca estuvo el que este se opusiera. De un solo tirón Harry volvió a subir a Draco sobre la cama y con un certero movimiento se colocó sobre él inmovilizándolo.

- ah no – dijo con la mirada fija en las grises profundidades de los ojos del chico – si yo empecé con esto, no te permitiré que seas tu quien lo haga

El rubio estaba impactado y no alcanzó a replicar nada antes de que su pareja comenzara a introducir lentamente un dedo en él. La sensación era extraña, en un principio se tensó y sintió dolor mientras el dedo continuaba su camino pero poco a poco se fue relajando y disfrutando la intromisión, mas aun cuando Harry comenzó a moverlo en círculos tocando un punto sensible en el y haciéndolo gemir como nunca antes lo había echo. Pronto el dedo fue remplazado por dos, y luego por tres intensificando aun más las sensaciones que le producía.

Cuando el moreno sintió que Draco estaba listo, remplazó sus dedos por su propia erección, introduciéndose lentamente mientras el rostro del rubio se crispaba de dolor.

- ¿me detengo? – la preocupación latente en su voz.

El Slytherin no pronunció palabra alguna, solo negó con la cabeza y Harry continuó hasta estar por completo dentro de él. Luego todo fue placer. Empezando con lentitud se fue deslizando fuera y dentro de su amante, para luego intensificar el ritmo a la par con los gemidos y jadeos de ambos. Aquello, sin duda, era lo mejor. No podían pensar en nada, ambos fundidos en un mismo ser, sin existir nada más que el delicioso placer de sentirse uno mismo; completamente unidos hasta el momento en que ambos estallaron, Harry inundando el cuerpo bajo él y Draco entre ambos.

Sudorosos pero felices reposaron unos momentos en un calido silencio, dándose tiempo para normalizar sus respiraciones.

- ¿y dime? – el ojiverde tomó nuevamente los labios del Slytherin en los suyos – ¿esto significa que...?

- que estas en serios problemas Harry – una sonrisa – con las noches que te voy a hacer pasar, no se como piensas estudiar este año.

~FINis~

***************

**¡NO digan nada! ¡NO se quejen!!! ¡Y por el amor de Dios NO me maten!!!**

**Si se que el final, no es tan final como se esperaría que fuera; es mas, a mi no termina de gustarme, pero lo he dejado así para ver si en una inspiración futura puedo regalarles una continuación. Además ya les di la escenita que tanto querían ¡y por mi madre que me ha costado! ¡No quería dejarse domar la desgraciada!!! XD**

**Muchas gracias a quienes hayan seguido este fic hasta él final! Es uno de los primeros que hice y estoy feliz de haberlo terminado!!! Y para las amantes de los Harry/Draco no se olviden de darse una vuelta por mi nuevo fic "My Mistake" ;_; tengo tan poquitos reviews que  me da penita!!!!**

**Y bueno, gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Maryam**

**Gracias! Que lindo saber que tu eres una de las que siguen este fic ^^ y si, tienes razón, los gemelos son terribles, lastima que ya no vayan a haber mas intervenciones de ellos. Ah! Y perdón por la demora.**

**Txiri**

**Gracias, y aquí tienes la continuación.**

**LUZY SNAPE**

**Gracias por tu clemencia chica!!!! Y espero que este cap hay cubierto tus expectativas.**

**Maggie**

**Lista para cumplir tus ordenes, aquí tienes MAS XD besos**

**Vrag**

**A mi gustarme que a ti gustarte ^^ . Espero que la reacción que tuvo Draco te haya gustado, la verdad me muero de miedo de que lo haya echo mal. :S**

**Paola**

**Quien no quisiera esa clase de masajes (*Nynia babea*) ¬¬ hay ciertos momentos en que odio a Draco ¿sabias? -_- y mira que hacerse el difícil... pero no! n_~ al final TUVO que ceder.**

**Dark-sabry**

**Tranquila mujer que no tienes que gritar tanto (*Nynia tapándose los oídos*) para evitar que me sigas taladrando los tímpanos, ya te puse tu "mas, mas, mas Harry Draco, espero que haya sido suficiente XD**

**Amazona Verde**

**Gracias! Y en serio te gusta sangre Real???? Que bueno! la verdad es que no muchas personas leen ese fic...snif...TT_TT Espero que este cap te haya gustado ¡y por lo que mas quieras! No dejes de leer mi Seve/Harry que hago con tanto cariño. Kisses**

**Murtilla**

**Je je ¡soy malvada! ¡te deje con las ganas! Bueh, por lo menos en este cap si termino la escenita que tanta intriga te dio no? ^^ lo que si es una lastima es que no salgan mas los gemelos...snif...**

**Dioney**

**Lamento la demora, u_u espero puedas perdonarme ¡y a ver si te das una vuelta por mis otros fics!!!! XD**

**Bien, ojalá que l@s vea a todas por mi nuevo fic, y el próximo que voy a subir, "S.O.S." un Sev/Harry que escribí hace unos días.**

**Nuevamente MUCHAS gracias!!!! Nos estamos viendo!!!**

**Nynia**

**~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~**


End file.
